Kiseki48
by RallFreecss
Summary: Murasakibara Atsuko, seorang siswi SMA biasa yang terkenal pemalas memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi Kiseki48 atas dorongan dari Kuroko Tetsura. Menjadi seorang Idol bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi kalau yang menjadi produser adalah Kagami-P yang suka mencoba hal baru. "Kenapa harus dia ssu?"/"Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku?"/"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya"/ RnR Chap 8 Updated
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

**Kiseki48**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**48 Family © Aki-P**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Warning : **

AU!Idol, GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Gender Bending Everywhere,**Full OOC****, **etc :v

**A/N :  
**Gender Bending bertaburan nih, Bahasanya ga baku alias ngawur, alurnya ga jelas begitupula jalan cerita /loh/ AU nih, menyangkut idol pula. Ga suka? jangan baca, makasih :3

* * *

"_Kau yakin, Murasakibara-chan?" _

"_Ku pikir sudah saatnya untuk berubah,"_

"_Aku akan mendukungmu, pasti."_

"_Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku, Kurochin."_

"_Tapi aku tidak yakin akan berhasil." _

"_Jika tidak bersamamu, aku tidak akan ikut."_

* * *

Murasakibara Atsuko, seorang pelajar berusia 16 tahun, memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Hobinya adalah basket dan ngemil, ia termasuk ke dalam jejeran gadis pemalas. Sangat berbeda dengan teman semasa kecilnya, Kuroko Tetsura yang terkenal sangat rajin dan bertubuh mungil.

"Murasakibara-chan," yang di panggil hanya menoleh dengan malas, tangannya masih sibuk meraih potato chips yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" gadis bersurai aquamarine itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis dengan rambut tergulung yang kini duduk bersandar dengan dinding sambil terus menikmati potato chipsnya.

"Ou, kita pulang sekarang." Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihatnya, iapun berdiri dari jongkoknya dan langsung mengikuti langkah teman semasa kecilnya itu menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Apakah Murasakibara-chan sudah mendengar tentang audisi _Kiseki48_?" tanya Kuroko,

"Kurochin, kapan kau mau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu?" ujar Murasakibara sambil memasukkan beberapa potato chips ke dalam mulutnya.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Jangan mengganti topik seenaknya seperti itu, Murasakibara-chan."

Murasakibara menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku belum pernah dengar."

"Murasakibara-chan memang benar-benar tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar ya." Kata Kuroko, Murasakibara cuek saja. Ia lebih tertarik dengan potato chips yang masih ia genggam itu.

"Murasakibara-chan, kalo ngemil terus nanti bisa gemuk loh." Nasihat Kuroko,

"Eeh? Tapi aku tidak bisa gemuk, Kurochin." Balas Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya, seperti biasa.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Terserahlah."

Murasakibara menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk memasukkan beberapa jelly ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia memandang malas sekelompok gadis yang asyik mengobrol di depannya.

"Apakah kau akan ikut audisinya?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Heee, aku juga mau ikut."

"Ah, kau mana mungkin terpilih."

"Heee, _hidoii_!"

Tak lama tawa mereka meledak di udara, betapa berisiknya mereka itu, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Murasakibara.

"Jadi.."

Kuroko menarik kursi yang berada di sebelah bangku Murasakibara dan mendudukinya.

"Apakah Murasakibara-chan akan mengikuti audisi itu?"

Murasakibara menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Kuroko sebegitu inginnya membuat ia mengikuti audisi yang sudah pasti melelahkan itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik, Kurochin." Murasakibara kembali memasukkan jelly berbentuk karakter itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara Kuroko hanya menghela nafas berat dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

* * *

"Semuanya 510 yen,"

Murasakibarapun segera menyerahkan uangnya dan mengambil kantong belanjaannya.

"Uangnya pas, terimakasih sudah berbelanja di sini." Penjaga kasir itu membungkuk sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri tegak tepat setelah Murasakibara keluar dari minimarket itu.

Gadis dengan surai ungu sebahu itu berjalan sambil mengemut permen loli yang baru saja ia beli itu. Matanya menatap kosong langit malam yang di taburi bintang-bintang.

Lampu berwarna-warni yang menghiasi gedung-gedung yang ada tampak tak ingin kalah dengan keindahan sang bintang. Bersinar seterang mungkin, berjuang untuk menjadi yang paling terang.

Mata Murasakibara menatap sekeliling, memandangi papan reklame dengan ukuran beragam yang berlomba-lomba mempromosikan produk masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya iris violet itu tertuju pada sebuah kalimat yang tercetak dengan ukuran cukup besar pada sebuah papan reklame.

'_Kami Ingin Bertemu Dengan Dirimu yang Sebenarnya'_

Murasakibara menghentikan langkahnya, perhatiannya benar-benar di fokuskan pada papan reklame tersebut.

"_Kiseki48_, kah?" gumam Murasakibara, matanya menelusuri setiap tulisan yang ada di papan reklame itu.

"Kagami-P?" Dahinya sedikit berkerut, "Siapa dia?" pikir Murasakibara.

Gadis Libra itu meraih ponselnya, berniat mengambil gambar dari papan reklame itu.

_JEPRET!_ Sebuah gambar tertangkap dengan sempurna. Setelah mengembalikan ponsel berwarna ungu itu ke sakunya, Murasakibarapun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Oka-sama. Kagami-P itu siapa?" tanya Murasakibara di tengah-tengah acara makan malam bersama keluarganya itu.

Sang ibu yang di tanyai oleh putri bungsunya itu meletakkan sumpitnya dan menyengritkan dahinya.

"Memangnya ada apa, At-chan?" sang ibu balik bertanya pada putrinya itu.

"Aku.. _nom.._ akan mengikuti audisi _Kiseki_48... _nom.._" jawab Murasakibara sambil terus mengunyah makannya. Hening seketika. Sumpit yang tadinya di genggam erat oleh kepala keluarga Murasakibara itu jatuh begitu saja membentur lantai.

"Apa kau bilang, At-chan?"

Murasakibara menghela nafas, kemudian membalas tatapan aneh yang di tujukan ayah dan ibu serta para saudaranya kepadanya dengan sorot mata datar dan terkesan tanpa ekspresi. Seperti milik Kuroko, tatapan yang selalu jadi andalannya itu.

"Oi, At-chan, kepalamu tak terbentur apapunkan?" tanya putra kedua, Murasakibara Atsuno.

"Apakah kau sakit?" sahut putra ketiga, Murasakibara Atsuho.

Beda reaksi dari para kakak laki-lakinya, beda pula reaksi dari sang kakak perempuan. Yang mana Murasakibara Akira langsung memeluk adik besarnya itu dengan eratnya.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya matamu terbuka~!" soraknya kegirangan.

"Untung saja, Atsuo-nii-san sedang bekerja. Jika dia ada di sini, dia pasti akan langsung meloncat-loncat kegirangan, sambil bilang '_At-chan sudah jadi wanita dewasa yaa'_" ujar Atsuno sambil menirukan gaya bicara sang kakak tertua, Murasakibara Atsuo.

Atsuho dan Akira mengangguk, "Atsuo-nii-san sangat menyayangi At-chan'_sih_." Tanggap keduanya kompak. Sementara keluarganya ber-heboh ria. Yang di bicarakan terus melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkeputusan seperti itu, At-chan?" tanya sang ibu,

"Bukankah saat ini kau sedang fokus pada basket?" tambah sang ayah yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Kurochin yang menyarankan," jawab Murasakibara yang paling bungsu, "—lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?"

"Maa, kau ada benarnya sih." Tanggap Atsuno,

"Semoga sukses ya," kata sang ibu sambil mengusap-usap kepala putrinya yang paling muda itu.

"Kalau sudah terkenal jangan lupakan aku ya!" pesan Atsuho,

"Atsuho-nii-san benar! Jangan lupakan kami kalau sudah terkenal ya!" sahut Akari.

"Kalian berlebihan, mana mungkin aku melupakan kalian."

Murasakibara meletakkan sumpitnya, ia menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet yang ada.

"_Gochisosama._" Ujarnya seraya meninggalkan meja makan yang masih di penuhi oleh anggota keluarganya yang sedang sibuk membicarakan keputusannya untuk mengikuti audisi itu.

Apakah ini adalah keputusan yang benar?

* * *

"Jadi, kau akan mengikutinya ya?" Kuroko muncul secara tiba-tiba, seperti biasanya. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Kuroko barusan.

Melihat anggukan itu, gadis aquarius itu tersenyum kecil. "Syukurlah,"

Murasakibara mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Kurochin juga ikutkan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut." Jawab Kuroko, mendengarnya, lantas Murasakibara langsung menghentikan acara makannya. "Kenapa?"

Kuroko kembali tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi idol. Idol macam apa yang hawa keberadaannya tipis seperti aku." Jelas Kuroko sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu.

Angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang, membuat surai aquamarine Kuroko yang panjang menari-nari di udara. Sungguh, menambah kesan dramatis.

"Tapi kalau Kurochin tidak ikut, aku juga batal ikut." Kata Murasakibara.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kalimat yang di lontarkan Murasakibara mengandung emosi yang pekat. Bahkan Kurokopun di buat terkejut olehnya. Setelah lama berteman, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Murasakibara mengeluarkan ekpresi memilukan seperti itu.

"Ayolah, tidak perlu berwajah seperti itu'kan." Kuroko berusaha menenagkan Murasakibara,

"Tidak, Kurochin harus ikut!" Murasakibara tetap ngotot,

"Tapi aku..."

"Kurochin harus ikut audisi itu juga! HARUS!"

* * *

Yeaay~ Akhirnya chapter 1 dari fanfic gaje ini selesai~ Banzai~ Banzai~

Padahal akunya masih punya utang nih di fandom yang sama. Tapi yah, ga apalah ohoohohoho. Abisnya tiba-tiba ide nista untuk membuat fic ini muncul secara tiba-tiba setelah melihat pic Murasakibara berpakaian ala 48Family dan Dyah-nee-chan bilang 'Murasakibara Atsuko, kayanya bagus tuh buat nama Murasakibara versi cewek.' [atau semacam itulah] dan berkat dua hal itu, lahirlah fic dengan bahasa berantakan dan absurd seperti ini, yeaay~ Banzai~ Banzai~ :DD

Ah, saya kebanyakan curhat ya? Maaf deh, maa, pokonya makasih ya uda mau bacaa~ :* Kalo ada yang review juga saya ucapin terimakasih~ Buat yang nge-follow dan nge-favorit'in fic ini juga makasih banyak~ Kalopun emang ga ada, maka saya berarap bakal ada, lol.

Ah, pokoknya makasih banyak yaa :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

**Kiseki48**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**48 Family © Aki-P**

**Cover © Murawuri**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Warning : **

AU!Idol, GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Gender Bending Everywhere,**Full OOC****, **etc :v

**A/N :  
**Gender Bending bertaburan nih, Bahasanya ga baku alias ngawur, alurnya ga jelas begitupula jalan cerita /loh/ AU nih, menyangkut idol pula. Ga suka? jangan baca, makasih :3

* * *

Kuroko meremas rok yang ia kenakan erat-erat, kakinya gemetar. Namun tak ada perubahan sama sekali pada wajahnya, tetap datar. Sekalipun demikian, jelas terlihat kalau sebenarnya gadis itu tengah gugup setengah mati.

Murasakibara yang duduk di sebelah gadis bersurai aquamarine itu sibuk melahap snack yang ia bawa dari rumah. Bernar-benar berbeda dengan Kuroko yang saat itu di basahi keringat dingin karena gugup. Murasakibara terlihat tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang untuk seorang gadis yang akan mengikuti audisi dengan beribu-ribu kontestan.

Siapa sangka, audisi itu akan berhasil menarik minat banyak gadis muda. Lihat saja antrian panjang yang tampaknya akan mengalahkan panjang kereta api itu. Aura di sekitar yang terasa benar-benar berat dan tak bersahabat. Saling melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

"Murasakibara-chan.." Kuroko menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis bersurai ungu itu pelan, berharap gadis itu akan menoleh, dan mendengarkannya sejenak.

"Nani, Kurochin?" Kuroko menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya pelan,

"Apakah aku akan berhasil? Apa sebaiknya berhenti saja?" tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba saja ikut bergetar, mengikuti ritme dari getaran kakinya yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Kurochin, kenapa kau jadi pesimis begitu? Tidak seperti Kurochin yang ku kenal." Tanya Murasakibara sambil terus melahap maiubonya. Kuroko terdiam sejenak, ia memandang wajah sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat.

Ya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kuroko menjadi tidak percaya diri dan ingin menyerah dengan cepat. Tak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Kuroko yang tak pernah menyerah hingga akhir. Sikap yang selalu membuat Murasakibara merasa jengkel. Namun, karena sikap itu jugalah keduanya bisa berteman baik hingga sekarang. Yah, walaupun perkelahian kecil kadang terjadi, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa menjadi akrab dan menghargai satu sama lain.

"Murasakibara-chan.." gumam Kuroko,

"Kurochin, mau sampai kapan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" tanya Murasakibara tiba-tiba "Eh?"

"Atchan."

Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya, "Atchan, kapan Kurochin akan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

Kuroko menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu, "_Sumimasen_, tapi aku.."

"Moo! Kurochin membosankan!" ah, Murasakibara merajuk. Lihat saja pipinya yang menggembung itu, betapa imutnya gadis yang satu itu kalau sedang ngambek. Salah satu ekspresi milik Murasakibara yang menjadi favorit Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, setelah lulus audisi." Ujar Kuroko,

"Maksudmu?" Murasakibara mengerutkan dahinya,

"Aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Atchan, setelah lulus audisi. Bagaimana?" ujar Kuroko, tak ada respon. Gadis bersurai ungu itu hanya memandangi wajah Kuroko dengan seksama, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Maa, tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatku bersemangat, Kurochin. Aku tetap mengikuti audisi ini karena kau yang memaksaku."

Kuroko terkekeh mendengarnya, "Apa ini? Apakah Murasakibara-chan menjadi Tsundere?"

"Heeh? Apa itu Tsundere? Mereka makanan baru?" tanya Murasakibara. Mendengar pertanyaan yang 100% ngawur itu, Kuroko hanya bisa menepuk dahinya.

"Yang ada di pikiranmu itu, hanya makanan ya, Murasakibara-chan?"

* * *

Pemuda, bukan, pria dengan alis bercabang itu tampak sama sekali tak puas. Ia memijat pelipisnya, ratusan lipatan memenuhi dahinya. Ia benar-benar kecewa sepertinya.

"Taiga, kau tampak begitu frustasi. Ada apa?" tanya seorang wanita berkacamata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pria yang di panggil Taiga itu menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat. Ia meraih gelas yang berada di depannya dan segera meneguk isinya hingga tak tersisa.

"Apakah belum ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya wanita itu sekali lagi. Pria itu, Kagami Taiga selaku total produser sekaligus penyelenggara audisi _Kiseki48_ mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku, Alex." Ujarnya, wanita yang di panggilnya Alex itu menghela nafas. Tangannya meraih lembaran formulir yang ada di depannya.

"Nomor 280, Murasakibara Atsuko, 16 tahun." Gumamnya. Tangannya kembali mengambil beberapa lembar formulir yang bertumpuk di depannya itu. Senyumnya merekah, di letakkannya kembali formulir-formulit itu.

"Tenanglah, Taiga. Sebentar lagi, kau akan di buat terpukau oleh gadis-gadis itu."

"Apa maksudmu Alex?" tanya Kagami penasaran, "Lihat saja, kau akan segera tau maksudku."

Alex memberikan gesture untuk mempersilahkan peserta berikutnya pada staff yang ada. Dan pada menit selanjutnya, berdirilah seorang gadis dengan tinggi yang benar-benar tidak biasa untuk anak perempuan seusianya di depan Kagami dan Alex.

"Eto Murasakibara Atsuko, 16 tahun. Mohon kerjasamanya." Gadis itu, Murasakibara membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri tegak.

Kagami di buat takjub oleh besar tubuhnya itu, begitu pula wajahnya yang tampak cukup cantik itu. Yah, walaupun matanya yang sayu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pemalas. Tapi, Kagami yakin, dia punya sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menjadi idol yang sukses.

"Atsuko-san yah?" Kagami menyilangkan kakinya, dan menggosok-gosok dagunya pelan. Ia benar-benar tampak tertarik pada gadis yang satu ini.

"Jadi, kau akan bernyanyi atau semacamnya mungkin?" tanya Kagami, Murasakibara menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu sebelum akhirnya menggangguk pelan.

Musik mengalun, Murasakibarapun mulai mendendangkan lirik yang sudah ia hafalkan itu. Yah, walaupun ia tak begitu yakin, apakah suaranya nyaman didengar atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya, dia sudah mencoba melakukannya.

"_Vocalnya tidak begitu bagus, tapi hal itu bisa di perbaiki dengan sedikit latihan khusus. Di tambah lagi dengan bentuk fisiknya yang tidak biasa itu. Dia akan menjadi bintang yang paling terang, pasti!" _batin Kagami

Alex hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kagami yang senyam senyum sendiri di sebelahnya itu. Pria itu benar-benar tertarik pada gadis yang tengah menyanyi di depan mereka itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, musik berhenti mengalun, Murasakibarapun mengakhiri nyanyiannya.

"Tidak buruk, selanjutnya!"

Murasakibara membungkuk sebentar, kemudian ia memasukkan sebutir permen ke mulutnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan audisi itu. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di sana untuk menunggu Kuroko yang merupakan kontestan berikutnya itu.

"Peserta berikutnya!"

"Ano.."

"Peserta berikutnya! Silahkan masuk!"

"Ano..."

"Hei! Cepat panggil peserta berikutnya!"

"Ano, saya ada di sini!"

Alex begitu terkejut ketika mendapati sesosok gadis bersurai aquamarine berdiri di depannya. Bahkan Kagami yang sedang minumpun sampai tersedak.

"Se-sejak kapan ka-kau berdiri di sana?" tanya Alex terbata-bata,

"Sejak tadi," jawab gadis itu datar. Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu.

"Sudahlah, tolong perkenalkan dirimu."

"Kuroko Tetsura, 16 tahun. Mohon kerjasamanya."

* * *

Pagi itu, ketika Murasakibara sedang asyik mengemut permen lolinya di atap sekolah..

"Murasakibara-chaan!"

Kuroko muncul dengan sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. Nafanya tak beraturan, keringat tampak membasahi wajahnya.

Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Murasakibara yang duduk bersandar pada pagar yang mengelilingi atap sekolah itu. Ia meloncat dan memeluk Murasakibara erat.

"Kurochin, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Tanya Murasakibara. Kuroko tak menjawab, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada potongan leher gadis bersurai ungu itu.

"_Yokatta... Yokatta.._" Kuroko tak henti-hentinya megulang kalimat tersebut, membuat Murasakibara merasa penasaran atas penyebab dari tingkah laku aneh temannya yang satu ini.

"Kurochiin, jangan memelukku seperti ini!" gerutu Murasakibara. Kurokopun melepas pelukannya dengan cepat. Ia duduk di sebelah Murasakibara, kemudian menjabat tangannya.

"Omedetou ne, Murasakibara-chan!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum,

"Ada apa, Kurochin?" Kuroko menyodorkan ponselnya pada Murasakibara, menunjukkan sebuah website yang memuat hasil audisi yang mereka ikuti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau lolos ke audisi kedua!" Murasakibara terdiam, ia memandang Kuroko.

"Jaa, bagaimana dengan Kurochin?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malas yang biasa ia gunakan. Tak terlihat kebahagiaan ataupun semacamnya pada wajah maupun suara gadis itu. Ia tampak tak peduli.

"Aku..." Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, namun ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku gagal." Permen loli yang awalnya berada di genggaman Murasakibara terjatuh begitu saja mendengar pernyataan Kuroko barusan.

Ia terlihat begitu terkejut, sangat berbeda dengan reaksi atas keberhasilannya yang begitu datar. Ia tampak lebih tertarik pada temannya yang satu itu, ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

"Gagal?" Kuroko mengangguk, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Murasakibara.

"Mungkin kau benar, tidak semua kerja keras akan di hargai." Katanya.

Murasakibara terdiam. Ia tak tau apa penyebabnya, tapi dadanya terasa sesak. Melihat Kuroko tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Menyebalkan, perasaan yang begitu menyebalkan.

Seolah dapat melihat isi pikiran Murasakibara, Kuroko kembali bersuara "Jangan di pikirkan,"

"Kurochin.."

"Kau harus lolos audisi kedua dan menjadi anggota resmi _Kiseki48_ ya, Atchan!"

Murasakibara kembali terdiam, untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko memanggilnya seperti itu. Senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajah Kuroko benar-benar menawan. Membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Atchan!"

* * *

Setelah itu, Murasakibara mengikuti audisi kedua yang terdiri dari 49 kontestan terpilih. Hingga akhirnya, hanya 24 oranglah yang lolos dan menjadi member _Kiseki48_. Perjuangan Murasakibara menjadi seorang idolpun, di mulai.

Hilang sudah hari-hari Murasakibara yang damai. Semuanya kini di isi dengan perjuangan, air mata dan keringat. Munculnya _Kiseki48 _tidak di sambut baik oleh masyarakat. Berbagai macam ejekan dan kritik pedas di luncurkan pada idol group yang baru saja di bentuk itu.

Setiap member harus membagikan brosur untuk mempromosikan diri mereka dan rumah mereka yang di sebut, _Kiseki48_ Theater. Tempat di mana melakukan pertunjukan secara rutin setiap hari. Walaupun tiket pertunjukan mereka tak pernah terjual habis dan bangku penonton tak pernah terisi penuh, semua member _Kiseki48_ tetap menampilkan pertunjukan terbaik mereka.

Mengerahkan seluruh hasil latihan mereka. Setiap harinya selalu begitu, hingga suatu hari..

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Semua perhatian tertuju pada gadis bersurai smoke pink yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu itu, Momoi Satsuki. Ia melempar semua barang yang berada di depannya. Membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang ganti menjadi panik.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak tahan!" isaknya. Tangisnya menjadi-jadi, ia kini duduk memeluk lutut di pojok ruangan. Saat ini mentalnya pasti sudah berada pada batasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap harinya, Momoi yang selalu menari di bagian pojok harus selalu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ke arah bangku penonton yang kosong. Hal ini di karenakan jumlah penonton yang selalu sadikit dan terpusat pada bagian tengah.

"Aku bukan orang gila yang selalu tersenyum pada bangku kosong!"

Salah satu member dengan kulit sedikit gelap yang memang di kenal cukup akrab dengan Momoi menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ah, ayolah, jangan menangis, Satsuki." ia mengusap-usap pelan puncak kepala Momoi.

Murasakibara yang menyaksikan kejadian itu meremas kencang kemeja yang ia kenakan saat itu. Sebagai sesama member, ia tau betul apa yang di rasakan Momoi. Rasa sakit dan lelah yang selama ini ia rasakan. Untunglah ada Himuro dan Kuroko yang selalu menyemangati Murasakibara dengan berbagai macam snack. Jika keduanya tak ada, Murasakibara mungkin sudah berhenti sejak lama.

"Satsuki, hentikan. Tangisanmu tak akan merubah apapun, dasar cengeng." Seorang gadis yang juga merupakan member _Kiseki48_ buka suara. Terdengar kejam, tapi memang begitulah karakter Akashi Shiina.

Momoi mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Akashi tajam. "Kau yang selalu berada di tengah tidak akan mengerti perasaanku!" balas Momoi.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Semua yang ada di sini juga merasa lelah. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau yang paling tertekan di sini! Semuanya merasakan hal yang sama!" ujar Akashi.

Satsuki diam, ia terus memandangi Akashi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Gadis berambut ikal itupun membalas tatapan Momoi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Membuat gadis bersurai smoke pink itu berlari meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Momoi berlari menuju ruangan di mana Kagami selaku total produser berada. Ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya secepatnya, sebelum stressnya berkembang dan semakin parah.

"Kagami-san! Aku ingin berhenti dari _Kiseki48_! Aku sudah lelah!" kata Momoi,

Kagami yang tengah meneguk kopinya itu terkejut bukan kepalang atas pernyataan Momoi yang tergolong mendadak itu. Kagami benar-benar tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu. Padahal ia menaruh harapan besar pada idol yang kini berdiri di depannya itu.

"Kenapa Momoi-san? Kenapa?" tanya Kagami, air mata Momoi mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini! Aku tidak bisa terus begini!"

Momoi menutup wajahnya dengan dengan kedua tangannya. Suara isak tangisnya kembali pecah, memenuhi ruangan Kagami yang awalnya sunyi senyap itu. Tumpukan lirik untuk lagu baru yang tadinya sudah berkumpul di dalam rongga kepala Kagamipun langsung buyar akibat suara tangisan Momoi yang menggelegar itu.

Kagami menghela nafas berat. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Momoi. Di raihnya tangan Momoi yang tadi menutupi wajah gadis itu.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Momoi memandang wajah Kagami yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat itu.

"Apakah kau tak bisa mempercayaiku sedikit lebih lama lagi?"

* * *

Yoosshhaaa~ Chapter 2 selesai desu~ plok plok plok~ Terimakasih atas review yang muncul sebelumnya :DD Saya sangat senang desuu~ Semoga chapter 2 ini juga dapat memuaskan para readers sekalian. Karena saya sendiri tidak yakin jika chapter yang satu ini layak untuk di publish atau tidak.

Ah, pokoknya buat yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan review, saya benar-benar berterimakasih :DD Tanpa kalian fic ini bukanlah apa-apa~ /apasih/

Last, mind to review?

Terimakasih :DD

22:40  
02/05/14—RallFreecss


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

**Kiseki48**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**48 Family © Aki-P**

**Cover © Murawuri**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Warning : **

AU!Idol, GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Gender Bending Everywhere,**Full OOC****, **etc :v

**A/N :  
**Gender Bending bertaburan nih, Bahasanya ga baku alias ngawur, alurnya ga jelas begitupula jalan cerita /loh/ AU nih, menyangkut idol pula. Ga suka? jangan baca, makasih :3

* * *

"Eh? Meminta fans memilih anggota terfavorit?" tanya Aomine, Aomine Daichi.

Kagami mengangguk mantap, ia tersenyum lebar, melihat ke arah _putri-putri_nya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Dengan begitu kita bisa tau siapa yang berada di atas dan di bawah ya.." Riko menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk serta jempolnya.

"Hm, ku pikir itu bagus." Tanggap Akashi sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini..? A-aku pasti berada di bawah..." ujar Furihata Kouri gemetar, member paling pesimis.

"Aku harus berada di atas, _nanodayo_." Tekad Midorima Shizuku, sang oha-asa freak.

"Bukankah ini bagus, Atchan?" tanya Himuro sambil tersenyum lebar pada Murasakibara yang tengah asik melahap maiubonya. Gadis bersurai ungu itu hanya menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tak begitu peduli pada pemilihan itu.

"Yak, pemungutan suaranya akan di lakukan secara online. Tentu saja kalian akan melakukan promosi seperti biasa. Oh, pemungutan suara ini akan di lakukan sampai akhir bulan ini." Jelas Alex.

"Selamat berjuang." Pesan Kagami sambil berjalan keluar ruang latihan diikuti Alex.

Setelah mendengar pengumuman dari total produser mereka itu. Ke-18 anak perempuan itu kembali berlatih. Kenapa hanya 18? Karena dari awal mereka terbentuk hingga sekarang, sudah ada beberapa member yang keluar.

Syukurlah, Momoi mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dan mempercayai Kagami lebih lama lagi.

"Syukurlah kau batal keluar, Satsuki." Ujar Aomine sambil merangkul leher teman semasa kecilnya itu. Momoi hanya tersenyum kecil,

"Itu berkatmu, Dai-chan." Balasnya. Aomine tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo kita latihan-latihan!"

Latihan di lanjutkan dengan lagu Anata no Christmas Eve yang di bawakan oleh Akashi dan diiringi permainan piano dari Midorima.

Semua yang berada di ruang latihan tak bersuara sedikitpun, mereka semua terpesona oleh suara merdu yang di miliki Akashi, begitu pula permainan piano dari Midorima yang benar-benar syahdu. Benar-benar perpaduan yang luar biasa. Selesai dengan lagu Anata no Christmas Eve, merekapun beralih ke lagu lainnya.

"Atsuko! Perhatikan ritmemu!" perintah Akashi.

"_Haii'_.." jawab Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya, seperti biasa.

"Daichii! Kau terlalu lamban!"

"Tatsuya! Perhatikan posisimu!"

"Riko! Angkat tanganmu lebih tinggi lagi!"

Begitu musik berhenti berdenting, semua gadis itu langsung terduduk lemas. Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia tersenyum puas.

"Tidak buruk, yah, walaupun tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti." Tukas Akashi.

Aomine menghela nafasnya, "Ah, Akashi memang luar biasa! Aku hampir mati di buatnya!"

Pernyataan Aomine itu di sambut oleh anggukan mantap dari member lainnya.

"Kau benar, tidak salah Kagami-san memilihnya sebagai ketua." Sahut Himuro.

"Shi-Shiina-san lu-luar biasa..." kata Furihata dengan tubuh bergetar.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.39, seharusnya acara latihan mereka sudah berakhir 9 menit yang lalu.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian bermalas-malasan disana?" tanya Akashi yang sudah memakai jaket tebalnya.

"Apakah kalian ingin mendapat latihan tambahan?" Akashi menyeringai.

Furihata menggeleng cepat, diikuti penolakan dari yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak pulang?"

Furihata langsung meloncat, berlari meraih jaket dan tasnya dan segera berlari pulang.

"O-Otsukare!" ujarnya sambil berlari terbirit-birit. Akashi hanya memandang kepergian Furihata aneh.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi, gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu tampak begitu takut akan sosok Akashi. Bagaikan seekor cihuahua yang melihat seekor singa yang kelaparan.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Akashi memperhatikan rekan-rekannya yang masih duduk di lantai itu.

"Shiina-san pulang duluan saja. Kami akan pulang sebentar lagi." Sahut Riko.

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan tanpa berkata apapun. Murasakibara beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju meja di mana ia meletakkan tas serta jaketnya.

"Sudah mau pulang, Atchan?" tanya Himuro, Murasakibara hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ikut!" kata Himuro. Gadis dengan tahi lalat di dekat matanya itu langsung berdiri dan mengenakan jaketnya.

"Aku akan singgah ke suatu tempat dulu, apakah itu tidak masalah untukmu?" tanya Murasakibara. Himuro mengangguk mantap,

"Tak masalah."

Keduanyapun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan member lain yang masih asyik mengobrol.

* * *

"Ah, Atchan. Tunggu sebentar ya." Murasakibara mengangguk, Kuroko yang saat itu masih menggunakan seragam kerjanya langsung berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Karyawan yang lain tampak sibuk berbisik-bisik melihat kedatangan Murasakibara dan Himuro ke tempat kerja mereka itu.

"Hey, hey, itu Atchan kan?"

"Uaa, _kawaii~_"

"Tatchan juga manis~"

Himuro hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu mendengar berbagai macam pujian yang dilontarkan para karyawan _Kiseki48_ Cafe itu. Sementara Murasakibara yang sudah terbiasa dan tak begitu peduli hanya diam sambil terus melahap permen coklatnya.

Ya, kebanyakan kontestan yang tak lulus audisi termasuk Kuroko kini bekerja sebagai maid di _Kiseki48 _Cafe ini. Cafe yang di dirikan 3 bulan yang lalu ini cukup di gemari para remaja karena interiornya yang begitu menarik. Makanan serta minumannya yang lezat dan pas di kantong menjadi nilai lebih dari cafe itu.

Setelah menanti beberapa menit dan sempat menyesap segelas coklat hangat, Murasakibara dan Himurpun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah karena yang di tunggu sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

Himuro terkagum-kagum melihat wajah Kuroko yang terlihat begitu manis di matanya. Kuroko yang tidak begitu senang diperhatikan bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar Murasakibara.

"Gadis ini tidak lulus audisi? Sayang sekali." Kata Himuro. Kuroko menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak lulus karena aku tidak berbakat, mau bagaimana lagi." Ujar Kuroko. Himuro menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko erat.

"Itu salah, kau lihat saja gadis bertubuh besar di depan sana. Dia juga tidak begitu berbakat tapi bisa lolos loh!" Himuro menunjuk Murasakibara yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Murochin." Himuro langsung cengar-cengir di tempat, sementara Kuroko tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan di tengah gelapnya malam itu. Murasakibara asyik dengan pockynya, sementara Kuroko sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Himuro yang tampak tak suka dengan suasana yang menurutnya kaku itu langsung buka suara untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ne, ne, Kuroko-san. Kau sudah dengar soal pemilihan member terfavorit?" tanya Himuro. Kuroko menoleh sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah dengar."

"Jaa, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Pasti akukan?" tebak Himur dengan penuh percaya diri. Kuroko memandangi Himuro sesaat kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"_Sumimasen_, tapi aku akan memilih Atchan sebagai member favoritku." Jawab Kuroko.

Murasakibara menoleh, Himuro terdiam, Kuroko tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ho, jadi Kuroko-san lebih mengidolakan Atchan dibandingkan Tatchan yang imut ini?" tanya Himuro lagi, kali ini ia mengeluarkan sedikit pose imut yang biasa ia gunakan ketika membagikan brosur.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan mendukung Atchan apapun yang terjadi." Jawab Kuroko. Murasakibara tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Arigatou_, Kurochin." Gumamnya.

"Kalian berdua ini memang sesuatu ya." Kata Himuro.

Mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah perempatan dan disinilah mereka berpisah.

"Jaa, rumahku lewat sini." Ujar Himuro sambil melangkah menuju jalan yang berada di sebelah timur. Tak lupa gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko dan Muraskaibara hingga sosoknya menghilang karena jarak.

Sementara Murasakibara dan Kuroko sama-sama mengambil jalur utara karena rumah mereka berdekatan.

"Apakah _Kiseki48_ menyenangkan?" tanya Kuroko, Murasakibara memasukkan sebuah permen karet ke dalam mulutnya. Tak lupa ia menawarkannya pada Kuroko.

"Tidak juga, _nom.. nom.._ itu melelahkan. Latihan setiap hari.. _nom.. nom.._ pertunjukan setiap hari. Menyusahkan." Jawab Murasakibara. Kuroko memasukkan permen karet rasa mint itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Matanya menatap itens wajah Murasakibara yang bersiap melanjutkan kalimatnya itu.

"Tapi, aku dapat banyak teman disana."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Syukurlah."

* * *

"Pilih aku ya~" ujar Akashi sambil menyodorkan sebuah pamflet pada seorang remaja pria. Rejama itu tersenyum kecil dan buru-buru mengambil pamflet itu dari tangan Akashi.

"Pa-pasti, a-akan ku lakukan yang terbaik untuk _AkaShi_-chan!" katanya pada Akashi dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"_Arigatou~_" Akashi membalas senyuman pemuda itu,

Rekan-rekannya hanya bisa terdiam, menatap kagum pada Akashi yang dapat merubah sikapnya 180° derajat hanya dalam beberapa menit.

Padahal waktu berangkat kemari, Akashi adalah gadis paling beringas yang pernah ada. Tapi sekarang yang ada di depan mereka adalah Akashi super imut yang dapat membuat siapa saja melelh olehnya. Inikah yang di sebut kekuatan seorang idol?

"Dia pasti iblis," celetuk Aomine, lantas penyataan Aomine itu mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Momoi.

"Dia bisa mendengarmu, Dai-chan!" Momoi memperingatkan, Aomine lantas menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Akashi yang terasa terganggu karena terus di perhatikan oleh rekan-rekannya itu melirik mereka tajam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya,

"Te-tentu saja membagikan pamflet," jawab Furihata gemetar. Akashi hanya ber-oh panjang sebelum kemudian kembali membagikan pamflet.

"Ayo! Ayo! Kita juga mulai menyebarkan pamflet!" seru Himuro.

"Ou!"

Merekapun mulai menyebar dan membagikan pamflet kepada orang-orang yang lewat di jalan itu. Melihat dari respon yang di berikan masyarakat sekitar, kita bisa tau bahwa _Kiseki48_ sudah mulai di kenal masyarakat.

"Tolong berikan suaramu untukku, _nanodayo_."

Midorima menyodorkan pamfletnya pada seorang pemuda, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Midorima yang tergolong dingin itu.

"Mungkin jika Shizuku tersenyum sedikit aku akan memberikan suaraku untukmu,"

Oh, apakah ini semacam tantangan bagi Midorima yang jarang tersenyum. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Manik emeraldnya bergerak melirik wajah pemuda itu sesekali, oh, wajah Midorima memerah sekarang.

"A-aku bukan tersenyum ka-karena kau atau semacamnya, ya! I-ini ha-hanya agar aku terpilih, _nanodayo._ Ja-jangan salah paham!"

Aih, manisnya. "Tenanglah Shizuku, tanpa kau tersenyumpun aku akan memberikan suaraku padamu." Ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar pada Midorima. Ia mengambil pamflet itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hoo, Power of Tsundere." Bisik Aomine, "U-urushai, _nanodayo_!"

Murasakibara sibuk mengulum permen lolinya, ia kini duduk di salah satu bangku di sebuah cafe. Himuro yang mendapati rekan seperjuangannya malah duduk santai sementara yang lainnya sedang bekerja keras tentu tak bisa diam.

Langsung saja gadis Scorpio itu menghampiri Muraakibara yang asyik dengan lolipopnya itu.

"Atchan, kenapa kau malah duduk di sini?" tanya Himuro, Murasakibara menoleh dan dengan malasnya ia menjawab.

"Aku sudah selesai, Murochin."

Himuro terdiam mendengarnya. Jujur saja, ia agak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Matanya menjelajah meja bundar itu, mencari-cari tumpukan pamflet yang seharusnya bersama Murasakibara.

Namun sayang sekali, ia tak dapat menemukan pamflet-pamflet itu.

"Benar-benar sudah habis?" tanya Himuro, Murasakibara mengangguk.

Bohong kalau Himuro bilang ia sama sekali tak terkejut. Siapa yang sangka kalau Murasakibara bisa sepopuler ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Murochin?" Himuro langsung menyebunyikan tumpukan pamflet yang ia pegang di belakang punggungnya.

"Sedikit lagi, Atchan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu selamat berjuang."

Himuro tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan bergabung dengan yang lain untuk kembali membagikan pamflet.

"Perasaan apa ini..?" gumam Himuro gusar.

"Oi, Himuro! Ayo cepat!" seru Aomine,

"Iyaa!"

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu, hari ini adalah hari di mana perjuangan semua member terbayar. Momoi tersenyum puas melihat bangku penonton yang terisi penuh. Bahkan banyak juga penonton yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan terpaksa berdiri di bagian belakang.

"Syukurlah, tiket pertunjukan kita terjual habis." Kata Himuro senang,

"Yap! Yap! Hasil kerja keras kita akhirnya terbayar!" seru Riko.

"Dai-chaan~ Aku sangat senang~" ujar Momoi girang sambil memeluk Aomine erat.

"Iya-iya, baguslah." Balas Aomine.

"Kalian, jangan terlalu girang dulu. Kita masih belum tau hasil pemilihannya." Akashi mengingatkan. Sontak ruang ganti yang tadinya begitu ribut mendadak menjadi sunyi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita selesaikan pertunjukan hari ini!"

Semua member berlari memasuki panggung, mengambil posisi masing-masing. Lampu panggung mulai menyala dan musik mulai berdenting, Encore, Sakura no Hanabiratachi.

Murasakibara, Akashi, dan Himuro beridiri di tengah panggung. Menyanyikan bait pertama dari lagu yang menjadi single pertama mereka itu.

Mata Murasakibara menyapu semua penonton yang ada di depannya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman lebar ia lepaskan untuk menyapa para penonton. Dan tentu saja, penonton tampak sangat senang mengingat Murasakibara sangat jarang tersenyum selebar itu.

Tiba-tiba iris violet itu membulat ketika mendapati seorang gadis dengan surai aquamarine duduk di salah satu bangku penonton.

"ATCHAN! GANBARE!" Gadis itu berteriak sekuat tenaga,

"Kurochin.." gumamnya, "Ganbare! Atchan!" Murasakibara tersenyum lebar pada Kurochin.

"_Arigatou.."_ batin Murasakibara senang.

Lagu terus berlanjut, tentu saja di iringi tepuk tangan dan berbagai macam teriakan penyemangat dari para penonton yang hadir.

"ARIGATOU~"

Semua member membuat sebuah barisan panjang dan membungkuk secara bersamaan.

"Terimakasih sudah membeli tiket dan melihat pertunjukan kami!" seru Akashi sebagai MC utama hari itu.

"_AkaShi!_"

"Shiina-chan!"

"Aka-chan kawaii!"

Akashi melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar pada penonton. Senyuman serta lambaian tangan Akashi itu sukses membuat para penonton melewati sungai _Sanzu_.

"Hai', Shiina-chan. Basa-basinya kita sudahi dulu karena kita akan mengumumkan hasil voting yang di mulai bulan lalu."

Akashi mengangguk, membiarkan Alex mengambil alih.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya terimakasih kepada para fans yang sudah memberikan suaranya. Walaupun tidak banyak, tetapi kami sangat menghargainya. Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Alex membungkuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali beridiri tegap.

"Baiklah, hari ini kami akan mengumumkan nama member _Kiseki48 _terfavorit. Yang mana hasil pemilihan akan di tayangkan melalu proyektor ini." Alex menghela nafas,

"Yah, aku sendiri belum melihat hasilnya dan akupun merasakan ketegangan yang sama dengan para member." Tawa Alex lepas di udara.

"Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi inilah dia member _Kiseki48_ terfavorit!"

Tiba-tiba lampu panggung padam dan layar proyektorpun menunjukkan hasil pemilihan member terfavorit.

Suara riuh mulai terdengar, entah itu dari para member ataupun penonton.

"Shiina-san! Kau hebat! Menduduki posisi kedua!" seru Riko sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Akashi.

"Posisi kedua..? Kalau begitu... siapa yang menempati posisi pertama?!"

Semua mata tertuju pada layar proyektor itu. Tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi sunyi, tak ada yang bersuara. Semuanya terpaku pada nama yang menduduki posisi pertama.

Iris violet Murasakibara membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Uso.."

"Yang menempati posisi pertama adalah..."

"Kuroko Tetsura..?!"

* * *

Banzai~ Banzai~ Chapter 3 selesai~ Banzai~ Banzai~

Ah, aku yakin terjadi banyak kesalahan di sini. Oleh karena itu, aku mohon koreksinya. Um, terimakasih buat yang uda review, favorit, maupun follow. Buat silent reader di sana, terimakasih banyak :DD

Well, aku akan berjuang untuk mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Oleh karena itu, mohon dukungannya. Terimakasih banyak. Aku minta maaf jika terjadi penurunan ataupun tidak sesuai keinginan kalian.. aku minta maaf... dan terimakasih :DD

Oh, buat Miori-san :

Iya aku ambil beberapa dari kejadian asli :3 Itu tidak masalah bukan? Ahaha, tentu saja. Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu sejak awal. Tunggu di chap 4 yaa~ :DD Terimakasih banyak :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**

**Kiseki48**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**48 Family © Aki-P**

**Cover © Murawuri**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Warning : **

AU!Idol, GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Gender Bending Everywhere,**Full OOC****, **etc :v

**A/N :  
**Gender Bending bertaburan nih, Bahasanya ga baku alias ngawur, alurnya ga jelas begitupula jalan cerita /loh/ AU nih, menyangkut idol pula. Ga suka? jangan baca, makasih :3

* * *

"Yang menempati posisi pertama adalah..."

"Kuroko Tetsura..?!"

Semua member terdiam, begitu pula para penonton yang awalnya begitu ribut, bungkam seketika.

Kuroko Tetsura, yang bahkan bukan member dari _Kiseki48_ menduduki posisi pertama sebagai member terfavorit? Lelucon macam apa ini? Kalaupun hal ini memang sebuah lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Kuroko yang duduk di bangku penonton hanya membatu melihat namanya menempati posisi pertama. Dadanya terasa sesak, perasaan terkejut mendominasi saat ini.

Tiba-tiba para fans menjadi tak terkendali, mereka mulai mengelu-elukan nama Kuroko. Lantas, Kuroko yang berada di situ kaget bukan kepalang. Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi?

"Apa maksudnya ini!?" tanya Akashi

"Aku tidak ingat ada member yang memiliki nama seperti itu." Ujar Riko

"A-aku berada di posisi bawah, ba-bagaimana ini!?" Furihata justru sibuk dengan posisinya, ia tampak tak peduli dengan orang yang berada di posisi teratas.

"Ini aneh, _nanodayo_." Tukas Midorima.

Suasan menjadi ricuh, Kuroko menutup kedua telinganya. Air matanya tampak bergenang,

"_Yamete kudasai..._" gumam Kuroko. Gadis itu langsung berlari keluar ruangan itu, meninggalkan tempat yang mulai terasa menyesakkan itu.

Murasakibara memandang sedih kepergian Kuroko. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi ini. Tapi entah kenapa, jauh di dalam relung hatinya, Murasakibara merasakan rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah itu adalah perasaan iri?

"Kurochin..."

* * *

"Kagami-san! Tolong jelaskan semuanya! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!?" Akashi menggebrak meja kerja Kagami, memaksa pria itu untuk segera menjelaskan kejadian yang cukup tidak masuk akal ini.

"Ya inilah yang terjadi, Kuroko Tetsura menempati posisi pertama." Jawab Kagami santai, ia tersenyum kecil pada Murasakibara. Sementara gadis bersurai ungu itu masih sibuk dengan pockynya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko Tetsura ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Aomine,

Semua saling bertanya-tanya, tak ada sedikitpun memori yang melibatkan Kuroko Tetsura di dalam kepala mereka.

"Ku rasa Atsuko-chan dapat menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsura ini." Kata Kagami.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Murasakibara, gadis itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya dan mulai bercerita.

"Kurochin? Dia temanku sejak kecil. Kurochin juga ikut audisi, tapi tidak lolos. Sekarang Kurochin bekerja di _Kiseki48_ Cafe." Jelas Murasakibara

Semua member melongo mendengar penjelasan gadis dengan iris violet itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak lolos audisi?

"Ini konyol, sangat konyol!" ujar Aomine,

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah olehnya!?" geram Akashi,

Himuro menghela nafas, kemudian menoleh ke arah Murasakibara.

"Kuroko-san hebat ya," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Kurochin memang hebat sejak kecil." Balas Murasakibara,

"Maksudmu?" Himuro tampak tak mengerti atas apa yang baru saja di katakan Murasakibara.

"Kau tau, Kurochin bisa tiba-tiba menghilang loh." Himuro mengangkat alisnya sebelah,

"Entahlah, itu harus disebut hebat atau aneh." Komentar Himuro. Murasakibara tersenyum kecil, ia menunduk.

"Kurochin pasti sedang menangis sekarang." Gumam Murasakibara,

"Atchan...?" Murasakibara mengangkat kepalanya dan buru-buru menggeleng. Ia hendak kembali memasukkan sebatang pocky ke mulutnya, tapi..

"Ah, sudah habis.." Murasakibarapun bergegas menuju tasnya untuk mengambil kotak pocky keduanya hari ini.

Midorima yang sejak tadi hanya diam menghela nafas berat, ia menatap Kagami tajam.

"Jadi, tindakan apa yang akan kau ambil, Kagami-san?" tanya Midorima.

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin aku akan merekrutnya menjadi member generasi 1.5" jawab Kagami.

Hening.

"Bisa kau ulangi, Kagami-san?" pinta Riko

"Aku akan merekrutnya menjadi member generasi 1.5" ulang Kagami

"Eh? Generasi 1.5? Diakan sudah gagal di audisi." Kata Aomine

"Dai-chan benar, diakan sudah gagal audisi." Tambah Momoi

"Kalau dia bisa menduduki posisi pertama, mengalahkan kalian yang memang member dari _Kiseki48_ bukankah berarti dia punya potensi yang lebih hebat dari kalian?"

Semuanya terdiam. Yang dikatakan Kagami ada benarnya juga. Jika Kuroko yang bahkan bukan member bisa mengalahkan mereka, itu berarti Kuroko ini punya sesuatu yang tak dimiliki mereka.

"Ja, Atsuko-chan. Bisakah kau menemaniku untuk menemui Kuroko-san setelah latihan hari ini?" pinta Kagami. Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Baiklah," jawab Murasakibara.

"Baiklah sudah di putuskan. Nah, kalian kembalilah berlatih." Perintah Kagami.

"_Hai'_"

Ruangan kerja Kagamipun kembali tenang sepeninggalan ke-18 putrinya itu.

* * *

Di sinilah Kagami dan Murasakibara. Duduk manis di salah satu bangku yang ada di _Kiseki48_ Cafe, menunggu Kuroko yang sedang berganti baju di ruang ganti.

Semua perhatian tertuju pada meja nomor 4 itu. Para pengunjung saling berbisikan satu sama lain.

"Lihat! Lihat! Itu Atchan'_kan_?"

"Kawaii, kalau tidak salah dia masuk Top 3 Member Terfavoritkan?"

"Ah, Tetsura-sama jauh lebih manis daripada dia."

"Sssttt! Dia bisa mendengarmu, bodoh!"

Murasakibara sama sekali tak tertarik dengan desas-desis yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di sekitar telinganya itu. Ia lebih tertarik dengan waffle yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Apakah Kuroko-san masih lama?" tanya Kagami. Murasakibara mengangkat bahunya, ia saat ini tengah sibuk dengan waffle topping banana chocolatenya.

"Ada keperluan apa, Kagami-san?"

"Oh, itu—Wah!"

Kagami tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang gadis bersurai aquamarine yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ku-Kuroko-san?" gadis itu mengangguk, Kagami mengelus-elus dadanya. Jantungnya masih berpacu cepat sebagai akibat atas rasa kagetnya barusan.

"Sejak kapan kau duduk di sana?" tanya Kagami, "Sejak tadi." Balas Kuroko.

Kagami menyengritkan dahinya, benarkah sudah sejak tadi dia duduk di sana? Kenapa Kagami tak menyadarinya? Kenapa?

"Ano.."

Kuroko memecah lamunan tak penting Kagami. Pria itupun berdehem, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kharismanya yang sempat hilang karena berteriak dengan tidak elitnya tadi.

"Apakah Kuroko-san sudah melihat hasil pemilihan member tefavorit?" Kagami membuka pembicaraan yang sebenarnya. Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Siapakah yang menempati posisi pertama?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko menunduk, tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsura.." jawab Kuroko ragu-ragu

"Apakah Kuroko Tetsura adalah member _Kiseki48_?" lama kelamaan pembicaraan ini malah berubah menjadi acara tanya jawab.

"Bukan," Kagami tersenyum kecil, "Apakah menurutmu hal itu adil? Kau bukan member _Kiseki48_, tapi kau menduduki posisi pertama."

Kuroko menggeleng cepat, "Aku menduduki posisi pertama bukan karena kemauanku. Para fans yang memberikan suara itu.."

Kagami menyesap Earl Grey hangat yang ada di depanya.

"Kuroko-san, melihat jumlah suara yang kau peroleh, kita bisa tau kalau ada banyak orang yang mengidolakanmu. Aku tau ini tidak masuk akal, mengingat kau bahkan tak lolos audisi pertama." Kagami menghela nafas.

"Tapi, tak bisakah kau menjawab harapan para penggemarmu yang ingin melihatmu menari dan menyanyi di panggung bersama yang lain?"

Kuroko menunduk, ia menggenggam erat rok yang ia kenakan. Dadanya terasa sesak, isi kepalanya terasa ingin meloncat keluar.

"Jika kau ingin menjawab harapan mereka, aku bisa memberimu satu kesempatan untuk bisa bergabung dengan _Kiseki48_ sebagai generasi 1.5" ujar Kagami.

Kuroko langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "Eh?"

Kagami tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kagami-san?"

"Tentu saja dengan sebuah syarat." Kagami mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Kuroko.

"Kau harus bisa menghapal semua lagu serta koreografi ini dalam 3 hari."

Kuroko terdiam. Menghapal 14 lagu serta koreografinya dalam 3 hari!? Manusia mana yang dapat melakukan hal segila itu!?

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu 3 hari lagi di _Kiseki48_ Theater_,_ Kuroko-san." Kagami bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang masih duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Kuroko terus memandangi tumpukan kertas yang berisi lirik dari setiap lagu yang harus ia hapal. Apakah Kuroko mampu menghapal semuanya dalam 3 hari? Tidak, pertanyaan yang lebih penting adalah, apakah Kuroko akan melakukannya?

"Apakah aku harus melakukannya..? Atchan?" tanya Kuroko pada Murasakibara dengan suara bergetar.

Murasakibara mengusap kepala Kuroko pelan, "Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, Kurochin"

"Ayo kita pulang." Kuroko mengangguk. Setelah membayar waffle dan earl grey yang tadi mereka pesan di kasir. Keduanyapun melangkah keluar cafe itu.

Seperti biasa, Murasakibara sibuk dengan camilan miliknya. Sementara Kuroko tampak sedang serius memikirkan perkataan Kagami beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Murasakibara memandangi wajah serius Kuroko dengan intens, ia menghela nafas.

"Kurochin, kau terlalu serius. Menyebalkan." Ucap Murasakibara,

"Ah, _sumimasen_. Aku hanya sedang bingung, Atchan.."

Murasakibara menyodorkan sebuah maiubo pada Kuroko, gadis bersurai aquamarine itupun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Kuroko melahap maiubo itu perlahan, menikmati setiap gigitnya. Hingga pada gigitan terakhir..

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Murasakibara turut menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Kuroko berhenti berjalan secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Kurochin?" tanya Murasakibara, Kuroko berbalik, berdiri menghadap Murasakibara sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan menjadi member _Kiseki48_ generasi 1.5!" seru Kuroko.

Murasakibara terperangah, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam rongga dadanya. Perasaan senang..

"Oleh karena itu bantu aku berlatih ya, Atchan." Pinta Kuroko, "Eh?"

"Ayo..!" Kuroko langsung menarik tangan Murasakibara. Keduanya mulai berlari menuju rumah Kuroko.

"Kurochin..! Berlatih itu menyusahkan..!"

* * *

3 hari berlalu, seperti yang sudah di janjikan, Kuroko dan Kagami kembali bertemu di _Kiseki48_ Theater, tepatnya ruang di mana para member berlatih.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil menghapal ke-14 lagu itu, Kuroko-san." Ujar Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk mantap, "Ya, aku berhasil menghapalnya."

Ruangan itu mendadak riuh, kebanyakan tampak tak percaya jika Kuroko berhasil menghapal semua lagu itu hanya dalam 3 hari.

"Hanya 3 hari, yang benar saja?" bisik Aomine pada Momoi,

"Apakah ia memang sehebat itu, _nanodayo_" tanya Midorima.

"Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau yang melatihnya adalah Atchan." Ujar Himuro.

"Hm, kemampuan yang tidak main-main." Ucap Akashi sambil memperhatikan Kuroko dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Kagami melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Ternyata keputusanku waktu itu salah ya.."_ batin Kagami sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian saat audisi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu Kuroko-san, kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan hasil latihanmu bersama Atsuko-san sekarang?" tanya Alex. Kurokopun mengangguk, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa detik sambil berseru,

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!_"

Musik berdenting ; _Party ga Hajimaru yo_! sebagai pembukaan. Kuroko memulai tariannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menggerakkannya ke atas dan kebawah.

Beberapa member ikut menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mengikuti irama dan nyanyian Kuroko yang ternyata cukup merdu.

"_Gerakannya.. sempurna, temponya tak berantakan.. Benar-benar hampir menyamai Atsuko_." Akashi berhasil di buat kagum oleh tarian Kuroko yang bagaikan kupu-kupu itu.

"Kau hebat, Atchan." Bisik Himuro pada Murasakibara yang asyik mengunyah potato chipsnya.

"Itu karena Kurochin terus memaksaku, jadi aku terpaksa membantunya berlatih." Ujar Murasakibara. Himuro terkekeh mendengarnya dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan, kembali fokus pada penampilan Kuroko.

Memasuki lagu kedua, semuanya masih berjalan lancar. Suara Kuroko yang memang cukup merdu membuat para member yang kini menjabat sebagai penonton dari pertujukan solo Kuroko tak merasa bosan sedikitpun, begitu pula dengan tariannya yang tampak mulus-mulus saja.

Tetapi memasuki lagu ke-11, Ancora, _Kiseki48_...

Nafas Kuroko tersengal-sengal, gerakannyapun mulai tak beraturan. Mengingat kondisi fisik Kuroko yang memang tak begitu kuat, membawakan 11 lagu seorang diri, tak heran jika ia kelelahan.

Mencapai bait terakhir, Kuroko tanpa sengaja menginjak kakinya sendiri dan menyebabkan ia terjatuh. Semua tampak panik, mereka khawatir Kuroko akan pingsan di sana. Tapi gadis itu terus bernyanyi, ia kembali bangkit dan kembali melanjutkan tariannya, hingga musik berhenti.

"Ku rasa ini sudah cukup, Kagami-san." Kata Riko,

Kagami tersenyum kecil, "Ya kau benar, sudah cukup."

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju Kuroko yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai karena kelelahan.

"Kerja bagus, Kuroko-san. Aku terkesan." Kagami berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kuroko.

Kagami mengulurkan tangannya, "Selamat mulai sekarang kau adalah member _Kiseki48_ generasi 1.5" kata Kagami memberi selamat.

Kuroko terbelalak, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Murasakibara yang tersenyum senang padanya di depan sana. Murasakibara mengangguk, Kuroko membalas senyuman teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Iris aquamarinenya kembali terfokus pada tangan Kagami yang terulur padanya. Langsung saja ia menjabat tangan calon '_Ayah_'nya itu. Kagami mengusap kepala '_putri_' barunya itu pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah keduanya selesai berjabat tangan, member lainnya langsung menghampiri Kuroko, memberikan ucapan selamat serta pelukan selamat datang.

"Kuroko-san! Selamat datang!" seru Himuro,

"Um, kau hebat Kurochin." Kata Murasakibara sambil memainkan rambut ungunya,

"_Arigatou_." Balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tetsura-chan~ Semoga kita bisa akrab ya~" Momoi tiba-tiba sama melompat dan memeluk Kuroko erat.

"I-ini bukan seperti aku ingin akrab dengamu, _nanodayo_. Aku hanya kagum pada kemampuanmu. Jangan salah paham, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil melihat Midorima yang tampak malu-malu. Aomine merangkul leher Midorima.

"Abaikan saja dia," kata Aomine sambil menunjuk Midorima,

"Dia itu Tsundere." Ujar Aomine. Lantas gadis berkulit gelap itu langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari si Tsundere, Midorima.

"Aku bukan Tsundere, _nanodayo_!" protes Midorima.

Kuroko kembali di buat tertawa oleh kelakukan keduanya. Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang masih terduduk di lantai dan menyodorkan tangannya pada gadis aquarius itu.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Tetsura." Kuroko tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Akashi.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Akashi-chan."

* * *

Sejak bergabungnya Kuroko dengan _Kiseki48_, tiket pertunjukan mereka selalu terjual habis Pertunjukanpun di tambah menjadi dua kali sehari. Tentu saja rasa lelah yang luar di rasakan setiap member _Kiseki48_. Mereka harus sekolah di pagi hari, dan tampil di panggung pada sore dan malam hari.

"A-aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku lelaah!" Furihata mengacak-acak surai kecoklatannya. Riko melempar gadis itu dengan sebungkus permen mint.

"Diam dan makan itu, aku juga lelah tau." Kata Riko.

Furihatapun langsung melahap permen itu, ia memegangi pipinya yang kini terisi oleh permen rasa mint itu.

"Permen ini begitu enak, tapi aku lelaah!" seru Furihata.

"Berisik kau Furihata!" gerutu Aomine yang sudah terkulai lemas di atas sofa.

Kuroko sibuk mengipasi dirinya dengan uchiwa yang ia bawa dari rumah, begitu pula Akashi serta Momoi.

"Kalau setiap hari ini aku bisa mati.." keluh Himuro,

"Ah, potato chipsku habis."

Ruang ganti itu di penuhi oleh suara keluhan dari setiap member, tiba-tiba pintu ganti itu terbuka.

"Otsukare,"

"Oh, Otsukare, Kagami-san."

Semua member mengambil posisi duduk, memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Kagami. Kalau Kagami sampai mendatangi mereka di ruang ganti seperti ini, pasti ada berita penting yang akan di sampaikan.

"Yah, aku turut senang karena sekarang bangku penonton selalu penuh dan tiket pertunjukan selalu terjual habis."

Semua member bertepuk tangan untuk diri mereka sendiri, untuk keberhasilan mereka. Kagami berdehem, suara tepukan tangan berhenti terdengar.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi." Ujar pria dengan alis bercabang itu, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. Ekspresi semua member menjadi lebih serius saat ini.

"Apa yang akan kau sampaikan, Kagami-san?" tanya Akashi selaku kapten _Kiseki48_ itu.

Kagami kembali berdehem, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menatap semua _putri_nya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku akan mengadakan audisi _Kiseki48_ generasi ke-2."

* * *

Ou~ Chapter 4 selesai~ Banzai~ Banzai~ Mohon di maafkan atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan yang melekat pada cerita ini :3

Akhirnya, Kurokopun bergabung dengan _Kiseki48_ sebagai generasi 1.5, banzai! Banzai! Dan ternyata, audisi generasi kedua juga akan dibuka! Wow, kira-kira reaksi dari generasi pertama gimana ya? Apakah mereka akan setuju dengan keputusan Kagami-P?

Maa, kita semua akan tau di chapter berikutnya. :D Well, buat yang uda ninggalin review, makasih yaa~ Terimakasih banyak~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**

**Kiseki48**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**48 Family © Aki-P**

**Cover © Murawuri**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Warning : **

AU!Idol, GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Gender Bending Everywhere,**Full OOC****, **etc :v

**A/N :  
**Gender Bending bertaburan nih, Bahasanya ga baku alias ngawur, alurnya ga jelas begitupula jalan cerita /loh/ AU nih, menyangkut idol pula. Ga suka? jangan baca, makasih :3

* * *

Kagami kembali berdehem, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menatap semua _putri_nya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku akan mengadakan audisi _Kiseki48_ generasi 2."

Hening, tak ada yang bereaksi. Semuanya bungkam, terdiam. Lidah mereka terasa kelu, tenggorokan mereka terasa panas, tak mampu bersuara.

Furihata yang saat itu tengah meneguk air mineralnya langsung melepaskan botol itu dari genggamannya. Membuat isinya tumpah dan membasahi pakaiannya.

"Eh? Generasi kedua?" Himuro membuka suara, Kagami mengangguk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kagami sambil tersenyum. Alis bercabangnya tampak sedikit terangkat, ia tampat sangat senang dengan rencananya ini.

Momoi berdiri, dahinya berkerut, ia tampak marah saat itu,

"Kenapa Kagami-san!? Apakah kinerja kami kurang baik!? Apa yang kurang dari kami!?" tanya Momoi, suaranya meninggi, dapat di pastikan ia sangat marah saat ini.

"A-apakah kami akan dibuang? Kami akan dibuang? Ba-bagaimana ini!?" Furihata tampak gemetar, Riko yang duduk di sampingnya langsung memeluk gadis itu erat untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir." Kata Riko sambil mengelus-elus kepala Furihata pelan.

Kagami menggeleng, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak ada yang kurang dari kinerja kalian. Kalian semua bekerja dengan sangat baik." Kata Kagami sambil tersenyum kecil pada Momoi.

Gadis bersurai smoke pink itu memandang Kagami dengan kesalnya,

"Lalu kenapa!?" tanya Momoi lagi, "Tidakkah kalian lelah?" Kagami balik bertanya.

"Tidakkah kalian lelah melakukan pertunjukan dua kali sehari, belum lagi kalian semua masih pelajar. Tubuh kalian akan segera berada pada batasnya kalau begini terus." Jelas Kagami.

Murasakibara yang kala itu benar-benar terfokus pada Kagami mengangguk-angguk,

"Ku rasa yang di katakan Kagami-san ada benarnya." Ucap Murasakibara,

"Atchan!?" Himuro yang duduk tepat di sebelah Murasakibara tampak terkejut,

"Eh, kenapa? Aku pikir itu ada benarnya, aku lelah kalau setiap hari begini." Kata Murasakibara menanggapi reaksi Himuro yang sedikit over itu.

"Ya, aku juga setuju. Kita semua tidak bisa seperti ini terus-menerus." Kuroko menambahkan.

Akashi berdehem, "Menambah member berarti memperketat persaingan. Para fans akan kesulitan untuk mengingat nama kita satu persatu."

Kuroko dan Murasakibara saling memandang satu sama lain, Akashi menghela nafas.

"Yah, itu bukan berarti aku menolak dilaksanakannya audisi generasi kedua ini." Ucap Akashi, semuanya kembali dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan sang Kapten.

"Bahkan Akashi juga?" kata Aomine tak percaya,

"Shiina-san, apa yang kau pikirkan!?" tanya Momoi,

Akashi kembali menghela nafas, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jujur saja aku lelah dengan semua ini, kita juga tidak bisa memaksakan tubuh kita untuk berkerja sekeras ini." Jawab Akashi.

Ruangan itu kembali hening, yang di katakan Akashi memang ada benarnya. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko dan Murasakibara. Para member _Kiseki48 _tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Mereka semua bisa-bisa masuk rumah sakit di saat yang bersamaan jika terus-menerus memaksakan kinerja tubuh mereka seperti sekarang ini.

Masing-masing dari mereka masih terdiam, mencoba mencari jawaban yang mereka inginkan di dalam kepala mereka. Setuju atau Tidak? Terima atau Tidak?

"Yah, ku pikir tidak ada salahnya.." kata Riko sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, diikuti anggukan penuh semangat dari Furihata.

Yang lain masih diam, Kagami menatap wajah para _putri_nya yang masih belum bersuara satu persatu. Midorima mengangkat kepalanya,

"Baiklah, aku setuju, _nanodayo_" Himuro tersenyum dengan manisnya dan berkata,

"Yap, aku juga." Aomine dan Momoipun akhirnya turut setuju, begitu pula dengan para member lainnya.

Kagami tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari setiap _putri_nya itu. Akashi memandang wajah Kagami dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas?" tanya Akashi, Kagami menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Kemudian pria Leo itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian hari ini. Selamat beristirahat dan mari kembali berjuang untuk hari esok." Kata Kagami sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti itu.

Suasana kembali cair, ruang ganti yang mereka tempatipun kembali berwarna dan tentu saja kembali ribut.

"Sangat tidak sopan." Komentar Aomine,

"Dia datang dan pergi seenaknya, seperti hantu." Tawa Riko lepas di udara.

"Bicara soal hantu, kita punya anggota yang bisa menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba loh." Kata Himuro sambil menyikut Kuroko,

"Apa maksudmu, Himuro-san?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Aomine kembali berbaring di sofa, "Ah, dia itu senang sekali mengambil keputusan seenak jidat."

Gadis berkulit _tan_ itu mulai mengipasi dirinya dengan uchiwa milik Kuroko. Momoi mengangguk setuju, "Benar-benar seenaknya."

Sementara Furihata yang dari tadi sudah merasa _akan_ terbuang masih duduk dengan tubuh gemetar di sebelah Murasakibara yang sedang sibuk ngemil.

"Ba-bagaimana ini... A-aku akan kalah dari adik kelasku..." rutuk Furihata dengan dengan suar bergetar.

Murasakibara yang tampak tak senang dengan sikap Furihatapun mencoba memikirkan cara agar gadis pesimis itu berhenti mengoceh dan dapat duduk diam.

"Oh, diamlah, kau begitu berisik." Kata Murasakibara. Furihata melirik ke arah Murasakibara, kemudian ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuat punggungnya sedikit menunduk.

"Su-sumimasen.." pinta Furihata dengan tubuh gemetar. Murasakibara menghela nafas, iapun menyodorkan pocky yang tengah ia nikmati pada Furihata.

"Makanlah.." ujarnya, Furihata mengangkat badannya, mendongakkan kepalanya. Murasakibara semakin mendekatkan kotak itu pada wajah Furihata, cihuahua itupun segera mengambil sebatang dan langsung melahapnya.

"Arigatou.." kata Furihata malu-malu. Murasakibara mengangguk, sambil memasukkan sebatang pocky ke dalam mulutnya, gadis bersurai ungu itu memberikan semacam kalimat penyemangat pada Furihata.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan membuangmu." Furihata tertegun mendengarnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Murasakibara yang terkenal cuek tapi sangat dicintai oleh para fansnya itu memberikan semangat pada sesama member _Kiseki48_.

Akashi tampak sudah selesai membenahi isi tasnya. Iapun telah mengganti pakaiannya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, tangannya menarik knop pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Baru saja ia akan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, ia tampak teringat pada sesuatu.

"Kalian mau sampai kapan di sini?" tanya Akashi pada rekan-rekannya yang masih sibuk ngerumpi di ruang ganti itu.

"Kami akan segera pulang, Shiina-san silahkan pulanglah duluan." Jawab Riko. Akashi mengangguk, "Baiklah, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Kata Akashi,

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya!" balas yang lain.

-x-

Hari itu, audisi _Kiseki48_ generasi kedua diselenggarakan. Dengan alasan itu jugalah pertunjukan di _Kiseki48_ Theater diliburkan selama 3 hari berturut-turut.

Mungkin para fans kecewa, tapi tidak untuk para member _Kiseki48_ generasi pertama. Diliburkannya pertunjukan teater menandakan mereka akan menadapat libur selama 3 hari berturut-turut, wow Lucky!

Tidur sampai siang, bermalas-malasan di kamar, duduk di depan tv dengan santai sambil ngemil, dan pergi berbelanja bersama orang terdekat. Mungkin hal-hal seperti itulah yang akan dilakukan para member selama liburan singkat mereka itu.

Di tambah lagi kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah juga sedang ditiadakan karena alasan tertentu. Ah, benar-benar sempurna.

Tapi, beda ceritanya kalau kapten dari _Kiseki48_ itu adalah Akashi, Akashi Shiina.

"Heeh, kenapa aku dipanggil kemari pagi-pagi begini? Kitakan sedang libur." Tanya Aomine sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya anak perempuan yang satu ini baru bangun tidur dan sekarang ia pasti sangat mengantuk.

"Akachin, sebenarnya kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami di sini?" tanya Murasakibara.

Akashi menyeringai, ia duduk di atas meja sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Jangan lupakan dagunya yang terangkat tinggi, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang Raja.

"Tentu saja untuk latihan tambahan." Jawab Akashi sambil menyibakkan rambut ikalnya yang merah menyala itu.

Hening.

"Apa barusan? Latihan tambahan?" tanya Riko, Akashi mengangguk.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Ah, begitu rupanya. Alasan mereka diminta berkumpul di ruang latihan sepagi ini sudah jelas sekarang.

"Latihan tambahan!?" jerit Momoi

"Akashi, kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti yang namanya liburan, _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima sambil merapikan kuncirannya yang tampak acak-acakan karena buru-buru datang kemari.

Ia bahkan melewatkan acara televisi favoritnya, _Oha-Asa_.

"Yang benar saja, oi! Kami juga perlu latihan." Protes Aomine.

"Be-berikan aku istirahat!" rengek Furihata sambil mengacak-acak surai kecoklatannya.

"Shiina-san, kami semua perlu liburan." Kata Riko. Akashi mendecih, sepertinya ia kesal.

"_Mereka beraninya membangkangku"_ batin Akashi kesal.

Bagaikan dapat membaca isi pikiran gadis bersurai merah itu, Kuroko menepuk bahu Akashi pelan.

"Akashi-san, bukannya kami tidak mau mendengarkanmu. Tapi kami perlu istirahat, kami tidak bisa latihan terus menerus."

Akashi menghela nafas berat, tampaknya ucapan Kuroko barusan sukses membuat Akashi mengerti dengan apa arti dari liburan itu sendiri.

"Baiklah." Akashi kembali menyibakkan ramburnya yang panjang itu,

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat, bersama-sama." Tawar Akashi.

Member yang lain saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

"Tapi kita akan kemana?" tanya Himuro, Murasakibara yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan maiubonya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tanda ia tak punya ide ataupun usulan tentang tempat yang akan menjadi tujuan berlibur mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan? Ayo beli pakaian dan aksesoris yang manis bersama-sama!" usul Momoi.

Aomine langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak setuju.

"Hee, kenapa?" tanya Momoi sambil memasang wajah manyun,

"Belanja seperti itu membosankan, tidak seru." Kata Aomine.

"Lalu, kemana kita akan pergi, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tak melorot itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pantai pribadi keluargaku?" tawar Akashi.

Kembali, rungan itu menjadi hening seketika.

"Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya perlu 2 jam dengan kereta." Tambah Akashi.

Member lainnya terbelalak, tak lupa mulut mereka terbuka lebar. Oh, tentu saja, Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Midorima tidak melakukan hal itu karena tak sesuai dengan image mereka.

"Shiina-san punya pantai pribadi?" tanya Riko, Akashi mengangguk mantap.

Suasana kembali riuh, mereka semua tampak begitu terkejut tentang terungkapnya fakta bahwa Akashi memiliki pantai pribadi. Hm, apakah keluarga Akashi memang sekaya itu?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Akashi lagi. Semua member secara kompak membuka mulut dan berteriak

"Ayo kita pergi!"

* * *

Setelah pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk menyiapkan pakaian serta keperluan lainnya dan kembali berkumpul di stasiun 1 jam kemudian.

Di sinilah mereka, di sebuah pantai berpasir putih dan air berwarna biru membentang sejauh mata memandang.

Angin laut yang begitu dingin dan sepoi-sepoi menyambut kedatangan ke-9 gadis itu. Kenapa hanya 9? Itu karena mereka terbagi menjadi dua kelompok.

Kelompok pertama yang diketuai oleh Akashi sebagai kapten dari _Kiseki48_ itu sendiri sudah sepakat dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai pribadi keluarga Akashi.

Sementara kelompok kedua, mereka menolak untuk pergi ke pantai karena berbagai macam alasan dan memutuskan untuk berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan.

Tentu saja Momoi yang dari awal memang ingin pergi berbelanja sebenarnya sangat ingin pergi bersama kelompok 2. Terimakasih pada Aomine yang sukses menyeret gadis bersurai smoke pink itu untuk ikut bersama kelompok 1.

"Hi-hiii..! Ri-Riko-san! Hentikan!" jerit Furihata yang sedang di siram oleh Riko dengan air laut yang terasa dingin di kulit itu.

Padahal suhu masih cukup rendah untuk berenang di laut, karena musim panas baru saja dimulai, tapi..

"Ah, kalau kalian nanti demam aku tidak mau tau yaa!" teriak Himuro dari pinggiran pantai pada Riko dan Furihata yang sudah berada di dalam air.

"Tatsuya-san juga ayo bergabung!" ajak Riko. Himuro melirik ke arah Murasakibara yang sibuk mengemut permen mintnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kita juga akan masuk ke air sekarang?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Murasakibara menggeleng,

"Aku _pass_, aku ingin berjemur bersama yang lain saja." Tolak Murasakibara. Himuro terkekeh, "Baiklah."

Himuro berlari menerjang ombak yang datang, bergabung dengan Riko dan Furihata. Sementara Murasakibara berjalan menuju Momoi dan Aomine yang sudah duduk santai di bangku pantai masing-masing.

"Oh, lihat, kelompok _pettan_ datang." Kata Aomine sambil menunjuk Kuroko, Akashi, dan Midorima yang baru selesai berganti pakaian.

"_Pettan _itu apa, Minechin?" tanya Murasakibara sambil membuka maiubonya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _pettan_ huh!?" tanya Akashi sambi berkacak pinggang. Ups, dia dengar ternyata.

"_Pe-pettan_!?" teriak Midorima sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya pada dadanya. Kuroko menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu.

"Ano, _pettan_ itu apa?" tanya gadis dengan surai aquamarinenya yang tergulung itu.

Momoi hanya diam saja, dia tak ingin ikut campur. Aomine mulai gemetar, tubuhnya dibasahi keringat dingin.

"Err, itu, um... itu.." Aomine tergagap-gagap. Sementara Akashi memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam disertai seringai yang begitu lebar.

"APA?" tanya Akashi, rambut merahnya yang berkibar-kibar ditiup angin menambah kesan horor tersendiri bagi Aomine. Jangan lupakan gunting keramat milik Akashi yang sedari tadi terus bergerak dimainkan oleh jemari gadis dengan iris heterokrom itu.

"TTIDDAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

Suara teriakan Aomine menggelegar kesegala arah, membuat burung-burung yang tengah bersantai di pohon berterbangan kesana-kemari.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _pettan, _Daichii?" tanya Akashi.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" teriak Aomine sambil terus meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pitingan maut Akashi.

"Maa, Akashi-san, mungkin itu sudah cukup." Ucap Kuroko,

"Kurochin benar, itu sudah cukup. Minechin begitu berisik." Keluh Murasakibara.

Akashi menghela nafas, iapun sudah tak sanggup mendengar teriakan Aomine yang membahana itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa iapun melepaskan pitingannya dan membiarkan gadis itu bernafas dengan lega.

"Ulangi perbuatanmu dan kau tak akan selamat." Ingat Akashi.

Akashipun berjalan meninggalkan Aomine yang sudah terkapar diatas pasir karena pitingan mautnya.

"Aku turut berduka, Aomine-san." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Kemudian ia berlari mengikuti langkah Akashi untuk ikut berjemur bersama.

Setelah puas bermain air, Furihata, Riko, serta Himuropun naik ke daratan dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Oh, memukul semangka kah?" tanya Himuro ketika melihat Aomine membawa sebuah tongkat pemukul di tangannya.

"Mau mencobanya?" tawar gadis berkulit _tan_ itu. Himuro buru-buru menggeleng. Begitupula dengan Furihata dan Riko.

"Kami kehabisan tenaga setelah bermain air tadi." Ujar Riko sambil merangkul leher Furihata.

Aomine ber-oh ria dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang tengah membawa sebuah semangka ditangannya.

"Dai-chan! Ini penutup matanya!" seru Momoi, Aomine menoleh dan langsung mengambil penutup mata itu dari mata Momoi.

"Kalau begitu kau yang pukul, Daichii." Perintah Akashi. Aomine menyengritkan dahinya,

"Eh? Biar Tetsu saja lah." Tolaknya sambil menyodorkan tongkat pemukul serta penutup mata yang tadi ia pegang pada Kuroko.

Kuroko meletakkan semangka yang ia bawa di atas pasir putih yang menjadi pijakannya, dengan sangat terpaksa iapun menerima tongkat pemukul serta penutup mata itu.

Setelah mengenakan penutup mata dan menggenggam tongkat itu erat-erat. Tubuh mungil gadis itu diputar beberapa kali oleh member lainnya. Dan game memukul semangka dengan mata tertutuppun dimulai!

"Tetsu! Ke kanan!" seru Aomine,

"Sedikit ke kiri Kuroko-san!" komando Himuro,

"Ayo Kuroko! Kau pasti bisa!" seru Riko memberi semangat.

Kepala Kuroko terasa pusing, ia tak dapat mendengar suara teman-temannya dengan jelas. Ia tak tau dimana letak semangka yang menjadi sasarannya itu. Jadilah ia mengayunkan tongkat itu asal-asalan.

Kakinya terus melangkah maju, mencari-cari sosok bulat yang terasa segar jika dagingnya di gigit itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menabrak sesuatu.

Kuroko mengira itu adalah semangka yang menjadi sasarannya, tanpa ragu, Kurokopun mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memukul benda yang ditabraknya itu keras-keras.

Tetapi...

"Ittai! Kurochin! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Kuroko buru-buru membuka matanya dan melihat sebenarnya apa yang ia pukul barusan.

"A-Atchan!?" Kuroko sangat panik ketika mendapati '_benda' _yang tadi ia pukul adalah Murasakibara yang kini tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tampak benjol itu.

Kuroko menoleh kebelakang, menghadap teman-temannya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tau!?" tanya Kuroko.

Mereka sibuk menahan tawa, Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Tetsu-chan pfftt.. kami sudah memberi tau, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya." Sahut Momoi sambil menutupi mulutnya, ia pasti berjuang keras menahan tawanya agar tak meledak.

Wajah Kuroko memerah, ia sama sekali tak medengar suara teman-temannya saat itu. Semuanya lebur menjadi satu dengan suara angin dan deburan ombak yang saling bersahutan.

Ia buru-buru berjongkok dan meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Muraskaibara yang telah menjadi korban pukulan salah sasarannya.

Ara ara, siapa sangka liburan mereka yang harusnya menyenangkan ini justru membuat Murasakibara mendapatkan sebuah benjolan dikepalanya?

* * *

"Ayo! Ayo! Angkat tanganmu lebih tinggi!"

Liburan singkat para member _Kiseki48_ selesai, begitu pula dengan audisi _Kiseki48 _generasi kedua. Dengan begitu, mereka semuapun kembali berlatih dan mengadakan pertunjukan kembali seperti biasa.

Dan untuk latihan kali ini akan sedikit berbeda, karena untuk pertama kalinya member generasi pertama dan member generasi kedua melakukan latihan bersama.

Seperti biasa, Akashi sebagai kapten diminta untuk mengawasi gerakan setiap member. Kali ini para generasi kedua yang sedang berlatih koreografi mereka, sementara para senior mendapatkan istirahat singkat dari Akashi.

"Ryoko! Perhatikan langkahmu!" seru Akashi,

Gadis blonde yang bernama lengkap Kise Ryoko itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada tariannya.

"Shun! Kazumi! Berhentilah tertawa saat berlatih koreografi atau perutmu akan keram!" Akashi memperingatkan.

Yang diperingatkan, Izuki Shun dan Takao Kazumipun langsung menutup mulut mereka, berhenti tertawa dan kembali memperhatikan setiap gerakan mereka.

"Ah! Hanamiya Makoto! Terlalu malas! Jangan seperti itu!" kata Akashi,

"Kiyoshi Tomiko! Ritmemu berantakan!" seru Akashi.

"Sumimasen!" balas keduanya secara bersamaan.

Musik berhenti berdenting, latihan untuk generasi keduapun berakhir disana.

"Baiklah kerja bagus." Tukas Akashi.

Para member generasi kedua langsung duduk di lantai dengan tubuh yang dibasahi keringat. Kise menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk yang ia dapat dari Momoi.

"_Arigatou_, Momoicchi!" Momoi hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membagikan handuk pada member lainnya.

Kise memperhatikan para _senior_nya yang sedang berlatih secara individual. Ada juga yang berlatih bersama partnernya, dan tentu saja ada yang hanya duduk santai sambil ngemil seperti Muraskaibara contohnya.

"Apakah seperti ini ya?" gumam Himuro sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya didepan cermin.

"Akashi-san, apakah aku harus membagikan air mineral ini sekarang?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi.

"Mi-Midorima-san!? A-apakah gerakanku sudah benar?" tanya Furihata,

"Ritmemu sedikit berantakan, _nanodayo_." Jawab Midorima.

"D'aho! Tanganmu salah dasar bodoh!" seru Riko pada Aomine,

"Heeh!? Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh!?" protes Aomine.

"_Mereka tidak memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan khusus ya?"_ batin Kise.

Gadis itu tampaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup menyita perhatiannya terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Terbukti dengan tidak diterimanya air mineral disodorkan Kuroko padanya.

"Ano.."

Kise yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya itu langsung menjerit karena dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Kuroko.

"Ini minumannya." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar andalannya. Kise menerima minuman itu sambil terus mengelus-elus dadanya. Di dalam sana, jantungnya tengah berpacu cepat karena ia sangat terkejut.

"_Arigatou_, lain kali tolong muncul dengan normal, Kurokocchi" pinta Kise.

"Ini sudah normal, Kise-san." Balas Kuroko.

Baru saja Kuroko akan meninggalkan Kise dan membagikan air mineral pada yang lainnya..

"Ano, Kurokocchi. Apakah kalian tidak memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan khusus atau semacamnya?" tanya Kise.

Kuroko menyengritkan dahinya, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Beberapa orang melakukannya, beberapa orang tidak." Jawab Kuroko sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kise.

Gadis blonde itu mengusap-usap dagunya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. Sebentar lagi, ide gilanya pasti akan muncul, percayalah.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku membuatkan mereka semua nama panggilan."

* * *

Yeaay~ Banzai~ Banzai~ Chapter 5 selesai~

Waay~ Yah, walaupun makin ke sini, ceritanya makin ga jelas, tapi saya harap para readers bahagia dan ripiu terus mengalir masuk (amin).

Well, di sini generasi 2 uda mulai ambil peran nih [cuma dikit], dan sebentar lagi seorang center akan dipilih, ups, spoiler deh jadinya :v

Ah, pokoknya terimakasih atas ripiu yang telah para readers berikan, saya benar-benar terharu. Saya juga mohon maaf atas kesalahan dan ketidak sesuaian yang ada pada fanfic ini. Namanya juga manusia, tak pernah luput dari kesalahan dan kekhilafan :v

Okeh, pokoknya terimakasih banyak. Sekian.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :**

**Kiseki48**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**48 Family © Aki-P**

**Cover © Murawuri**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Warning : **

AU!Idol, GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Gender Bending Everywhere,**Full OOC****, **etc :v

**A/N :  
**Gender Bending bertaburan nih, Bahasanya ga baku alias ngawur, alurnya ga jelas begitupula jalan cerita /loh/ AU nih, menyangkut idol pula. Ga suka? jangan baca, makasih :3

* * *

Setelah latihan keras bersama para _senior _semalam, tibalah hari dimana para member generasi kedua akan melakukan debut mereka. Dan tentu saja, debut public mereka ini akan dilakukan di tempat kebanggaan mereka, _Kiseki48_ Theater.

Saat itu, 1 jam sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, para member sudah berkumpul di ruang ganti. Mereka saling bercengkrama satu sama lain, ada juga melatih gerakan ataupun nyanyian mereka.

"KICHAN!"

Pintu ruang ganti itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat para member yang ada di ruang ganti kaget bukan kepalang. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai smoke pink yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berjalan mendekati Kise yang tengah asyik memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin dengan langkah berdentum, layaknya anggota kemiliteran.

"Ki-chan! Jelaskan semua ini!" seru Momoi, Kise yang tiba-tiba dilabrak seperti itu tentu saja panik bukan kepalang. Ia jelas tidak tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Momoi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Momoicchi?" tanya Kise dengan suar bergetar, ia sangat panik sekarang,

"Mou! Jangan berpura-pura bodoh dan jelaskan semuanya!" perintah Momoi

* * *

Momoi menyusuri jalan setapak menuju _Kiseki48 _Theater sambil menyanyikan beberapa lirik yang akan ia tampilkan malam ini bersama rekan-rekannya di _Kiseki48 _Theater_. _

Matanya tak jarang melirik-lirik pakaian yang tersusun rapi di etalase setiap toko yang ia lewati. Manekin-manekin cantik yang menjadi tempat melekatnya pakaian itu benar-benar membuat Momoi gemas. Membuat gadis beriris merah muda itu menjadi gemas untuk segera memborong semua pakaian itu.

"_Jika aku yang mengenakannya pasti akan terlihat lebih manis"_ batinnya girang.

Momoi tertawa kecil, ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Matanya terbelalak sejenak.

"Gawat! Aku terlambat!" serunya panik.

Langsung saja, gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan jurus langkah seribu yang diajarkan Riko padanya. Baru saja Momoi akan memulai acara marathonnya...

"Motsu!"

"Motsu-chan!"

Gadis bersurai smoke pink itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk lari sekuat tenaga menuju Theater begitu mendengar seruan itu dari belakang.

"_Motsu_?" gumamnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya sedikit, agar ia dapat melihat siapa gerangan yang menyerukan hal itu.

Dan mata gadis mendapati dua orang remaja putra yang masih berseragam sekolah berdiri di sana sambil terus menerus melambaikan tangannya pada Momoi.

Keduanya berlari-lari kecil mendekati Momoi, wajah mereka tampak berseri-seri, apakah mereka sebahagia itu dapat bertemu dengan seorang Momoi Satsuki.

"Ternyata memang Motsu!" seru pemuda yang berkacamata,

"Uaa, Motsu-chan memang manis ya!" tambah pemuda yang seragamnya tampak sedikit berantakan itu.

Momoi tersenyum tipis, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal itu.

"Senang bertemu kalian," kata Momoi dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, menambah kesan manis pada gadis itu.

"Motsu! Semangat untuk pertunjukan malam ini ya!" ujar pemuda yang berkacamata memberi semangat.

Momoi mengangguk, ia mengepal tangannya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara.

"Tentu saja!" Momoi tersenyum lebar, "Anoo, _Motsu _yang sedang kalian bicarakan itu apa?"

Kedua pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi mereka, saling memandang satu sama lain, tampak kebingungan.

"Loh, bukannya itu nama panggilan barumu, Motsu-chan?"

Kali ini giliran Momoi yang mengerutkan dahinya, nama panggilan baru? Sejak kapan? Ia bahkan tak tau menau soal nama itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku lebih suka nama panggilanmu yang satunya lagi. Tapi Motsu juga terdengar manis." Ujar pemuda itu sambil mengambil pose membenarkan letak kacamatanya seperti yang selalu Midorima lakukan.

"Eh? Da-darimana kalian mendapatkan nama panggilan itu?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

Keduanya tersenyum, kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Menunjukkan sesuatu pada Momoi,

"Kami membacanya di blog, Ryossu-chan."

Momoi mengerutkan dahinya, "_Ryossu_?" gumamnya. Ia perhatikan dengan seksama setiap huruf yang tersusun rapi di layar ponsel itu. Backgroud berwarna kuning yang menyala, dengan embel-embel 'ssu' disetiap akhir dari kalimat yang tertulis disana. Tidak salah lagi, semua ini adalah ulah si pirang itu! Kise Ryoko!

"Kalian akan mengumumkan soal nama panggilan itu pada pertujukan malam ini'kan? Kami berdua akan datang untuk melihatmu, Motsu-chan."

Momoi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Yang ada di kepala gadis itu adalah, ia harus segera menemui si pirang itu untuk mendapatkan penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya tentang artikel aneh di blognya itu, secepatnya!

"_Arigatou_, tapi aku harus segera pergi, kalau tidak Akashi-chan akan memarahiku, bye nee~ Sampai jumpaa!" pamit Momoi seraya berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan dua fansnya itu.

"_Ganbatte!_ Motsu/chan!"

* * *

Kise hanya senyam senyum tak jelas menghadapi Momoi yang murka di depannya. Semua member ikut berkumpul mengelilinginya, menunggu penjelasan dari anak baru itu.

"Yaah, aku hanya berfikir untuk memberikan kalian nama panggilan yang manis ssu." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Tatapan tajam dihadiahkan setiap member pada Kise atas jawabannya itu. Mereka mungkin dapat mengerti maksud dan tujuan dari artikel yang di publish si pirang pada blognya itu, tapi tak bisakah ia membicarakan semuanya dengan member lainnya terlebih dahulu?

"Cepat perlihatkan blogmu pada kami." Perintah Akashi, Kise cemberut, iapun berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju seperangkat komputer yang memang tersedia di ruang ganti itu, entah untuk apa.

Setelah komputer itu menyala, Kise segera membuka browser yang ada dan mengetikkan alamat blognya. Semua member berkumpul mengelilingi Kise dan komputer itu. Semua dari mereka benar-benar penasaran dengan isi artikel itu.

Karena terlalu banyak orang yang berkumpul disana, mereka jadi berdesak-desakan, dan akhirnya merekapun memutuskan untuk melihatnya satu persatu. Dimulai dari sang ketua, Akashi.

Ia meraih mouse yang ada di sana, meng-scroll halaman itu langsung menuju bagian dimana namanya tertulis. Ia tak sanggup melihat kalimat pembuka yang ditulis oleh si pirang itu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Kise Ryoko's Blog ssu~_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Kiseki48 no Nickname**_

_1st Generation : _

_Akashi Shiina-san  
Sebagai ketua, aku sangat menghargainya ssu! Aku biasa memanggilnya Akashicchi, tapi ayo pikirkan nama panggilan yang lebih bagus. Yah, aku tau dia sudah memiliki nama panggilannya sendiri, yaitu 'AkaShi' yang merupakan singkatan dari nama aslinya 'AKAshi SHIina' lihat? Tapi aku ingin memberikannya nama panggilan yang lebih manis, seperti ; __**Akarin, Aka-chan, **__atau mungkin__** Aka-nee**__. Mana yang kalian suka?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Akashi langsung memijit pelipisnya begitu ia selesai membaca bagiannya.

"Bagaimana ssu?" tanya Kise. Akashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung saja menarik kerah baju yang Kise kenakan saat ini. Karena tubuh Akashi sedikit lebih pendek daripada Kise, gadis bersurai blonde itupun terpaksa membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aka-chan!? Kau pikir aku ini bayi huh!?" Akashi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kise dengan kesalnya. Kise berteriak meminta ampun, Akashipun melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah baju Kise, meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Setelah Akashi, dilanjutkan oleh Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Furihata. Ketiganya melihat secara bersamaan agar tak buang-buang waktu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Murasakibara Atsuko  
Aku pikir kita tidak perlu mencarikannya nama panggilan lagi ssu. Panggilan '__**Atchan**__' sudah sangat cocok baginya, benarkan?_

_Kuroko Tetsura  
Mungkin dia adalah oshimenku ssu. Aku sangat mengaguminya! Dia berhasil menjadi member Kiseki48 tanpa melalui jalur audisi ssu. Para fans yang membawanya naik ke panggung! Jadi aku ingin memanggilnya dengan panggilan '__**Kuroko-sama**__'. Tapi mungkin panggilan seperti '__**Tecchi**__' juga manis, bagaimana menurut kalian para fans? _

_Furihata Kouri  
Begitu pemalu dan menggemaskan ssu! Seperti cihuahua! Aku ingin memanggilnya dengan panggilan ; __**Furirin, **__atau __**Haatan**__. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kurochin dan Murochin memang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Atchan' " komentar Murasakibara sambil terus memasukkan potato chips ke dalam mulutnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kuroko-sama', jadi ini alasannya." Gumam Kuroko sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Fu-Furirin? Na-nama panggilanku Furirin?!"

Riko langsung merangkul Furihata dan tersenyum lebar padanya,

"Nama panggilan yang bagus, Furirin!" ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Furihata tersenyum kecil, keringat dingin tampak mengucur dari pelipisnya. "_A-arigatou_, Riko-san."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Aomine Daichii  
=) __**Dai-chan**__, __**Mii-chan **_atau **Dai-nyan**_. _

_Momoi Satsuki  
=) __**Motsu**__,__** Sachin**__,__atau__** Momochin.**_

_Midorima Shizuku  
=)__**Midorin**__, __**Riima**__, __**Shizutan**__, atau __**Mii-chan**__ (kita punya dua Mii-chan ssu, wwwww)_

_Himuro Tatsuya  
=) __**Hime-chan**__, atau __**Tatsumin**_

_Aida Riko  
=) __**Rii**__, __**Lily**__, __**Riko-tan**__, __**Rikori**__, atau __**Aidoru-chan**__._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey! Kenapa punya ku tidak ada keterangan lainnya?! Pendek sekali!" protes Aomine pada Kise, sementara gadis gemini itu hanya bersiul-siul ria, berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun.

"Sacchin itu nama yang manis!" seru Momoi sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Shi-Shizutan!? Mi-Midorin? Ri-Riima!? Na-nama panggilan macam apa itu, _nanodayo_!?" gerutu Midorima sambil mengerutkan dahinya, ia langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ pada sang pencipta nama panggilan yang menurutnya aneh itu, Kise Ryoko yang sedang dibabat oleh Aomine alias Dai-nyan~

"Tatsumin? Aku lebih suka Hime-chan." Kata Himuro sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Doumo, Hime-chan." Sapa Kuroko sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Himuro terkekeh melihatnya. "Doumo, Kuroko-sama."

Riko mengusap dagunya dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. "Ne, Furirin."

"Ha-hai'!?" Furihata tampak terkejut, ia mungkin belum terbiasa dengan nama panggilan barunya itu.

"Mana yang menurutmu bagus? Apakah Aidoru-chan cocok untukku?" tanya Riko.

Furihata mengangguk cepat, "U-um! Terdengar seperti Idol, sangat bangus."

Riko tersenyum lebar, "Yoosha! Aku adalah Aidoru-chan!" serunya.

Kali ini giliran member generasi kedua yang ribut, mereka saling berebutan untuk melihat nama panggilan yang dibuat Kise untuk mereka,

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_2nd Generation _

_Izuki Shun  
=) __**Shun-chan**__, __**Kishu-chan**__, atau __**Shuki-chan**__._

_Takao Kazumi  
=) __**Takapyon**__, __**Kazunyan**__, atau __**Kazumin**__. _

_Hanamiya Makoto  
=) __**Hanamiin**__, __**Maachan**__, atau __**Hanamiyan**__. _

_Kiyoshi Tomiko  
=) __**Mikochin**__, __**Kiyoriin**__, atau __**Kiyuu**__._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kishu-chan? Shuki-chan? Bagaimana kalau kita gabungkan saja menjadi Kishuki-chan?" gumam Izuki.

"Berarti nama panggilan Ryoko itu Kiseki-chan ya?" tanya Takao, Izuki menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oh! Kishuki-chan to Kiseki-chan! Good job, Takapyon!" ujar Izuki sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada Takao.

"Kishuki-chan? Nani sore? So Lame!" ledek Hanamiya,

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Maachan." Nasihat Kiyoshi sambil menepuk bahu Hanamiya pelan.

"Berisik kau, Kiyuu!" balas Hanamiya.

Dalam sekejap, ruangan itupun menjadi ribut karena para member saling meledek nama panggilan baru mereka. Ada juga beberapa member yang tampak sedang protes pada Kise, sepertinya mereka keberatan dengan nama panggilan yang baru saja mereka dapat itu.

"Akarin, suasananya menjadi gaduh." Ujar Murasakibara pada Akashi yang duduk dengan kaki menyilang di sofa. Gadis dengan iris heterokrom itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat para rekan-rekannya itu.

Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk menenangkan para _anak buah_nya itu, pintu ruang ganti yang mereka tempati itu terbukan dan sesosok pria dengan alis bercabang muncul.

"Aku membawa kabar buruk untuk kalian."

"Eh..?"

* * *

Para penonton tampak sudah memenuhi kursi yang ada, ada juga beberapa yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk dan memilih berdiri di belakang. Ruangan Theater yang awalnya gelap gulita itu, mendadak di penuhi oleh cahaya lampu berwarna-warni yang terfokus di panggung.

Dan dari belakang panggung, tampak beberapa member _Kiseki48_ yang berlari-lari kecil memasuki panggung utama untuk memulai pertunjukan mereka malam itu.

Alunan musik Oveture yang biasa terdengar menyertai naiknya para member ke atas panggung tak terdengar, sebenarnya ada apa?

"Konbanwaa~" suara khas Akashi membuka acara malam itu, para fans mulai mengelu-elukan nama gadis bersurai ikal itu.

Akashi berjalan menuju bagian tengah panggung. Surai merah menyalanya yang dikuncir satu ala ponytail ikut bergoyang menyertai setiap langkahnya.

"Oi! Tunggu aku!" seru Aomine dari belakang, iapun berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah Akashi. Setelah Aomine, Murasakibara dan Kurokopun muncul. Mereka berempat yang memang sudah dikenal sebagai main MC di tugaskan untuk membuka pertunjukan hari ini.

Para fans kembali mengelu-elukan nama oshi mereka masing-masing. Kebanyakan meneriakkan nama Kuroko dan Murasakibara, tapi yang mengelukan nama Akashi dan Aomine juga tak kalah banyak kok.

"Eto, untuk kalian semua yang sudah datang hari ini saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" mereka berempat membungkukkan tubuh mereka masing-masing dan mempertahankan posisi itu selama beberapa detik.

"Oh, Akachin. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi pertunjukan pertama dari personel generasi kedua bukan?" tanya Murasakibara setelah kembali berdiri tegap.

"Yap, kau benar Atsuko." Sahut Akashi.

"Tapi, sayang seklai, mereka tidak bisa tampil hari ini." Kata Aomine dengan suara yang rendah.

Para penonton mulai bingung, apa maksudnya? Member _Kiseki48_ generasi kedua tidak bisa tampil?

"Mereka tidak bisa tampil karena kita memiliki event spesial hari ini~" ujar Kuroko.

"Ah! Tetsu! Kenapa kau beritahu!?" Aomine menyentil pelan dahi Kuroko. Gadis berisi aquamarine itu meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ahomine." Keluh Kuroko sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang sedikit merah.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ahomine huh!?"

"Tentu saja kau, Ahomine."

"Heeeh!?"

Para penonton mulai tertawa, "Lanjutkan Kuroko-chan!"

Aomine menarik dasi yang melingkar dileher Kuroko, oh, tenanglah, mereka tidak akan bertengkar sungguhan. Itu hanyalah bagian dari pertunjukan.

"Hentikan Ahomine, kau merusak pakaianku." Keluh Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Akashi dan Murasakibarapun menengahi kedua gadis remaja yang hendak adu pukul (bohongan) itu.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" perintah Akashi.

"Kalau kalian berantem, aku tidak bisa segera makan camilanku." Murasakibara cemberut, penonton kembali dibuat tertawa. Walaupun sebenarnya bagian ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi melihat wajah Muraskaibara yang cemberut itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi para fans.

Aominepun melepaskan dasi Kuroko, ia menghela nafas, matanya melirik dada Kuroko.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan para _pettan_." Ujarnya sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

Kuroko dan Akashi langsung saja melipat kedua lengan mereka di depan dada.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _pettan_?!" seru keduanya kompak.

"Tentu saja kalian berdua, bodoh!" sahut Aomine.

Para penonton langsung menyoraki Aomine, "_AkaShi_-chan bukan _pettan_!"

"Tetsuya! Kau tidak _pettan_ kok!"

Aomine terkekeh, "Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo langsung ke topik utama saja."

Akashi, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara mengangguk kompak.

"Jadi, event spesial malam ini adalah.." Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya,

"HANDSHAKE EVENT!" seru keempatnya kompak.

Para penonton kembali ribut, mereka tampak bertanya-tanya tentang event spesial _Kiseki48_ ini.

"Jadi pada malam ini, kalian berkesempatan untuk berjabat tangan dan mengobrol dengan setiap member selama 30 detik." Jelas Akashi.

"Eh? Aku bisa menjabat tangan _AkaShi_-chan!?"

"Bohong!"

"Apakah aku bisa bertanya banyak hal pada kalian?"

Berbagai pertanyaan abstrak dilontarkan para penonton pada keempat MC yang masih berdiri di atas panggung itu.

"Tentu saja, kita akan menjadi sangat dekat dalam 30 detik." Ucap Aomine bersemangat.

"Tapi, sebelum acara handshake dimulai. Ayo kita berkenalan dengan para member dari _Kiseki48_!" seru Kuroko.

Lampu panggung terfokus pada para member yang baru saja menaiki panggung. Mereka berbaris dengan rapi, masing-masing dari mereka membawa mic di tangan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami secara bergantian." Kata Akashi,

"Kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami yang baru." Tambah Murasakibara.

* * *

Suasana menegang, kabar buruk apa kira-kira yang akan disampaikan oleh Kagami pada _putri-putri_nya?

Kagami menghela nafas berat, "Aku sangat menyesal, tapi kalian tidak bisa melakukan pertunjukan hari ini."

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara.

"Peralatan panggung mengalami kerusakan. Oleh karena itu kita akan mengganti pertunjukan malam ini dengan Handshake Event." Jelas Kagami.

"Handshake event?" ulang Akashi, Kagami mengangguk.

"Ini adalah event dimana kalian akan menjadi sangat dekat dengan para fans dalam waktu yang sudah ditentukan, yaitu 30 detik."

Suasana menjadi kembali hidup. Semua member mulai bersuara,

"Maksudnya kita akan bersalaman dengan fans selama 30 detik, begitu?" tanya Himuro

"Aku harap para fans akan memberikanku camilan" ucap Murasakibara penuh harap.

"I-ini gawat!" keluh Furihata.

"Lebih spesial daripada Hi-Touch ya, _nanodayo_?" gumam Midorima

Kagami menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, meminta perhatian kembali dikumpulkan padanya.

"Dan pada event ini jugalah kalian akan memperkenalkan diri kalian yang baru pada para fans."

"Diri kami yang baru?" tanya Kise. Kagami tersenyum lebar,

"Nickname baru kalian, tidakkah kalian ingin memberitahukan pilihan kalian kepada para fans kalian?"

Para member mengangguk setuju dan menjawab dengan kompak "Tentu saja kami mau!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan yang terbaik!" Kagamipun berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti, meninggalkan _putri-putri_nya itu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berdiri di atas panggung dengan mic ditangan masing-masing untuk meperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"_Kiseki48_ no Captain desu! Akashi Shiina. Kalian bisa memanggilku _AkaShi_ ataupun Akarin. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" Akashi membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa derajat, para penggemarnyapun mulai mengelu-elukan namanya dengan penuh semangat.

Kuroko maju beberapa langkah, ia mengarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghelanya,

"Eto, Kuroko Tetsura desu.." Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian para fans berteriak..

"Sadisutikku na Yatsume!" Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya, ia sangat tidak suka dengan chant yang satu ini, karena ia merasa tidak seperti itu. Menurutnya seruan itu lebih cocok dengan Akashi daripada dirinya.

Para fans kembali menggila melihat Kuroko dengan ekspresi ngambeknya. Mereka terus-terusan meneriakkan nama gadis itu. Dan tak henti-hentinya menyeriakkan chant khusus untuk Kuroko itu.

"A-aku bukan tipe S!" protes Kuroko, gadis itu menghela nafas

"Tapi, aku ingin kalian memanggilku Kuroko-sama!" pinta Kuroko sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

Para fans tertawa terbahak-bahak dibuatnya.

"Dia bilang bukan tipe S, tapi meminta kita memanggilnya dengan '_sama_'."

"Apa-apaan itu? Kuroko-sama? Katanya bukan tipe-S?"

"Hyaaa! Kuroko-sama!"

"Kuroko-sama! Aku mencintaimu!"

Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah, bertukar tempat dengan Murasakibara yang kini berdiri tegap menghadap penonton di depan.

"Murasakibara Atsuko desu. Yoroshiku ne." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri tegap dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Perkenalan yang singkat.

"Atchan!"

"Atchaan kawaii!"

"Atchan! Aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

Ah, karena perkenalan Kuroko yang terlalu lama. Member lainnyapun kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertele-tele pada saat perkenalan mereka. Kuroko, teganya engkau mengambil waktu perkenalan milik teman-temanmu.

"Kuroko-sama Hidoi ssu! Aku juga ingin memperkenalkan diriku lebih lama ssu!"

Kuroko cuek saja dengan Kise yang daritadi mengatainya kejam atau semacamnya itu.

"Aku lebih senior dari Ryossu-san, jadi Ryossu-san harus lebih sopan padaku." Kata Kuroko sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Heeee!? Tapi umur kita sama ssu!" protes Kise.

"Aku di generasi 1.5, Ryossu-san di generasi kedua. Jelas aku lebih senior." Tukas Kuroko sambil menyibakkan surai aqumarinenya.

Aomine menepuk bahu Kuroko, "Hentikan, kau tidak cocok menjadi tipe S."

Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi tipe S, Dai-nyan.." lirih Kuroko. Momoi dan Riko langsung meloncat dan memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Jangan khawatir Kuroko-sama! Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri!" kata Momoi,

Riko mengangguk, "Aidoru-chan akan selalu mendukungmu, Kuroko-samaaa!"

Hanamiya menggidikkan bahunya, "Apakah kita juga harus memanggilnya, 'Kuroko-sama?'"

Kiyoshi tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Maachan."

"Hidup Kuroko-sama!" seru Takao dan Izuki bersamaan.

Hanamiya mendengus, "Orang aneh." Hardiknya.

Izuki dan Takao langsung menjulurkan lidah mereka pada Hanamiya.

"Bweee! Maachan bawel!" ledek Takao.

"Alis! Alis! Bweee!" tambah Izuki.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi gadis bersurai hitam pekat itu, alisnya yang cukup tebal itu saling bertautan. Tak lupa kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Temee!" serunya.

Akashi menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, memberikan gesture bahwa pekerjaan mereka akan dimulai sekarang.

Semua member _Kiseki48_ itupun berjalan menuju tempat masing-masing. Tersedia 8 jalur, setiap jalur di isi dengan 3 orang.

Para fans tampak sangat antusias dengan event jabat tangan ini. Antriannya tampak tertib dan begitu rapi. Tidak ada yang saling dorong. Benar-benar teratur.

Acara jabat tangan ini diwarnai dengan senyuman dan gelak tawa dari para member dikarenakan oleh pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan para fans. Tak jarang teriakan Furihata yang dikerjai oleh fans dengan pertanyaan aneh terdengar.

"Furirin, kapan kita akan menikah?" tanya seorang fans pria,

"EH!? A-a-aku belum mau menikah.." jawab Furihata sambil memejamkan matanya.

Izuki dan Takao yang berada dijalur yang sama dengan gadis kikuk itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Begitu pula fans yang masih menjabat tangannya itu, ia tampak puas bisa mengerjai Furihata malam itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Furirin. Sampai jumpa!"

Pria ia melambaikan tangannya pada Furihata dan lanjut bersalaman dengan Takao yang berada di sebelah Furihata.

Jika di jalur 4, Furihata yang dibuat bingung oleh pertanyaan aneh dari fans, maka jalur 3 kebalikannya. Jalur 3 dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang lebih aktif daripada fans itu sendiri.

Sebut saja Kise yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya melontarkan pertanyaan aneh pada setiap fans yang menyalaminya.

"Apakah kau tau berapa harga daging sekarang ssu? Ku dengar harganya naikloh ssu!"

Fans yang mendapat pertanyaan aneh dari idol yang satu itu hanya bisa nyengir nista. Hilang sudah kesempatan untuk bertanya banyak hal pada seorang Kise Ryoko.

Acara jabat tangan itu berlangsung hingga pukul 10.00 malam, 30 menit lebih lama dari pada pertunjukan Theater. Tapi, para member sama sekali tak terlihat lelah, justru senyuman puas yang menghiasi wajah gadis-gadis itu.

* * *

Sejak acara Handshake event diselenggarakan secara mendadak itu, popularitas _Kiseki48_ melonjak naik. Penjualan single kedua mereka, Skirt Hirari perlahan menanjak naik. _Kiseki48_ Theaterpun selalu penuh, semua tiket selalu terjual habis.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, berbagai macam keluhan masuk. Salah satunya adalah kesulitan mengingat nama dan wajah para member yang begitu banyak. Menanggapi hal ini, Kagamipun mencoba memutar otak.

Mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah yang satu ini, hingga suatu ketika, sesuatu melintas di dalam kepala Kagami.

"Bagaimana kalau dipilih satu member untuk menjadi center mewakili _Kiseki48_?"

Kagamipun membicarakan rencananya ini bersama sang Asisten, Alex. Dan kebetulan wanita itu setuju dan tak keberatan dengan keputusan pria alis bercabang itu. Untuk mewujudkan rencananya ini, dipanggilah Murasakibara Atsuko selepas pertunjukan ke ruang Kagami.

"Um, ada apa Kagami-san?" tanya Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkusan permen coklat miliknya.

Kagami tersenyum, ia mempersilahkan gadis dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu duduk di kursi yang ada didepan meja kerjanya.

"Aku menunjukmu menjadi center dari _Kiseki48_. Orang yang akan menjadi _Ace_ dari _Kiseki48._" Ucap Kagami.

Murasakibara terdiam. "Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Apa katamu barusan, Kagami-san?" Murasakibara dengan perasaan terkejut langsung menelan permen di dalam mulutnya itu.

"Aku..? Menjadi center dari _Kiseki48?_"

* * *

Banzaai~ Banzaaai~ Chap 6 selesaai~ waaay~  
Hayoo, siapa yang kebagian handshake sama member _Kiseki48_? :v Ada nggak? Wwwwww Nah, oshimen kalian siapa nih? Nickname oshimen kalian apa nih :v /di gebuk/

Eiya, itu di atas saya ada ngelawak, tapi ngga lucu. Kenapa? Karena saya orang dengan selera humor paling buruk di kelas :v jadi saya ga pinter ngelawak, sumimasen.

Dan soal kuroko jadi tipe S itu, sumpah itu ngga cocok banget –" entah kenistaan apa yang menguasai otak saya. Sumpah itu ngga cocok banget dan hancur banget ToT Sumimasen, sumimasen.

Maa, di chapter ini banyak banget kecacatan dan kurangnya. Saya harap maklum, panjang sih, tapi ceritanya jadi ngga berbobot kaya begini.. saya minta maaf banget.. terlalu banya bertele-tele dibagian nickname ya? Huaaa, saya minta maaf... sumimasen... sumimasen...

Saya akan berusaha di chapter depan, fight! Terimakasih banyaaak~ :DD


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :**

**Kiseki48**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**48 Family © Aki-P**

**Cover © Murawuri**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Warning :**

**AU!Idol, GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Gender Bending Everywhere, ****Full OOC****, etc :v**

**A/N :  
Gender Bending bertaburan nih, Bahasanya ga baku alias ngawur, alurnya ga jelas begitupula jalan cerita /loh/ AU nih, menyangkut idol pula. Ga suka? jangan baca, makasih :3**

* * *

Murasakibara menangis tersedu-sedu di sudut ruangan, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Akashi tampak duduk di sebelahnya, berusaha menenangkan teman seperjuangannya itu.

Sambil terus mengusap-usap pelan kepala Murasakibara, mulutnya tak berhenti berkicau. Terus mengeluarkan kata-kata yang diharap dapat menghentikan tangisan gadis itu.

Sementara beberapa member lainnya tampak duduk di posisi masing-masing dengan wajah murung dan kepala tertunduk.

"I-ini tidak adil! Ke-kenapa harus dia, _nanodayo_!? Apa yang membuat dia terpilih menjadi center!?" tanya Midorima sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa harus Atsuko-san!? Apa yang dilihat Kagami-san dari gadis sepertinya!?" Hanamiya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tampak begitu frustasi.

"Ma-Maachan.. Mii-chan.. tenanglah.." Kiyoshi berusaha menenangkan keduanya.

Momoi duduk menghadap cermin sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakkan, matanya sembab, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia mengigit pelan bibir bagian bawanya yang ikut bergetar, mengikuti getaran yang dihasilkan tubuhnya.

Ia tiba-tiba berteriak dan melempar semua barang yang ada di meja itu. Membuat semuanya berserakan dilantai. Aomine segera menghampirinya, ia buru-buru menghentikan pergerakan tangan Momoi dengan menangkap kedua tangannya.

"Hoi! Satsuki! Hentikan!" perintah Aomine. Momoi meronta-ronta agar tangannya dilepaskan. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipi putih gadis itu.

"Kenapa harus dia... Apa kurangnya aku..? Apakah latihanku selama ini kurang..?" gumam Momoi.

Kuroko dan Himuro memandang sedih rekan-rekannya. Himuro tampak meremas rok yang ia pakai, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko dan menangis dipelukan sang aqumarine.

"Hime-chan.. tenanglah.." Kuroko mengusap-usap kepala Himuro pelan. Tangisan gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Kise tampak berusaha menenangkan Furihata yang sudah menangis meraung-raung di sofa biru yang ia duduki. Mata Furihata tampak bengkak karena ialah yang menangis paling lama dan paling keras diantara member yang lain.

"Mou, Furirin.. jangan menangis." Bujuk Kise sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Furihata.

Gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu tak memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan segera berhenti menangis, yang ada tangisannya malah semakin keras. Kise langsung saja memeluk tubuh Furihata erat-erat, mengelus-elus punggung gadis kikuk itu.

"Jangan sedih, jangan menangis, Furirin." Kata Kise dengan suara bergetar.

"A-apakah.. _hiks_.. Ryossu-chan ti-tidak ..._hiks_... sedih...?" tanya Furihata yang masing menangis itu.

Kise terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin, aku adalah gadis yang ceri—" kalimat Kise terhenti sampai disana, karena pada detik berikutnya, ia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu bersama Furihata.

Di luar ruang ganti itu, Riko, Izuki, dan Takao tampak duduk melingkar mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Ne, Aidoru-chan. Apakah kau tidak menangis?" tanya Izuki, Takao mengangguk cepat.

"Kebanyakan senior dari generasi pertama tampak menangis." Tambah Takao.

Riko tertawa, "Mana mungkin aku menangis saat aku berkumpul bersama kalian."

Takao dan Izuki bertukar pandang, kemudian keduanya menggaruk kepala mereka, keduanya tampak kebingungan.

"Memangnya kami berdua ini badut?" tanya Izuki sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Sou! Sou! Kami berdua bukan badut!" tambah Takao. Tawa Riko kembali meledak,

"Iya-iya, kalian bukan badut kok," kata Riko sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Izuki dan Takao bersamaan.

Riko terus tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga beberapa detik kemudian.. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, tangannya bergetar, suara tawanya pun berubah.

"Aidoru-chan.." gumam Izuki. Air mata Riko lolos, ia menangis disana, di depan Izuki dan Takao.

Tangisnya semakin lama semakin keras saja, pipinya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh air mata yang berucucuran. Takao dan Izuki buru-buru memeluk Riko seerat mungkin. Keduanya berusaha menenangkan Riko.

"A-Aidoru-chan.. Ja-jangan menangis.." pinta Izuki, "Kami ada di sini kok!" tambah Takao.

Riko mengangguk pelan, namun air matanya terus bercucuran, kesedihannya pasti sudah tak terbendung lagi. Mungkin akhirnya ia sadar bahwa, tidak semua kerja keras akan dihargai orang lain. Mungkinkah Riko mengakui hal itu?

"A-aku bahkan berkata bawa hal itu adalah hal bodoh.. _hiks..._ tapi nyatanya... _hiks..._"

Tangisan pilu Riko semakin terdengar jelas, menyebar di lorong tempat dimana ketiganya berpelukan itu.

Tanpa sadar, Izuki dan Takao ternyata turut menjatuhkan air mata mereka, ikut menangis bersama Riko.

"Ja-jangan menangis... A-Aidoru-chan.. _hiks_..."

"Sou.. _Aidoru_ da pyon~..._hiks..._" Di tengah tangisannya, Takao menyempatkan diri untuk mengeluarkan Usa-miminya yang memang sering ia gunakan untuk menyemangati rekan-rekannya.

Riko tertawa kecil, namun air matanya terus saja mengalir.

"Ka-Kalian juga.. _hiks..._ menangis dasar bodoh.." kata Riko sambil menjitak kepala Takao dan Izuki pelan.

Menangis, semua member menangis malam itu. Tak hanya pipi mereka yang dibanjiri air mata, hati merekapun dibasahi air mata.

Merasa semua usaha selama ini sia-sia, merasa kerja keras mereka sia-sia. Semua member bersedih, tapi yang paling bersedih disini adalah Murasakibara Atsuko itu sendiri.

Ia merasa telah merampas semua kerja keras teman-temannya. Hatinya bergertar, Murasakibara yang tidak peduli pada usaha keras maupun yang namanya perjuangan sudah berubah.

Gadis bersurai ungu itu tak sanggup menanggung gelar sebagai center _Kiseki48_ yang awalnya dipegang oleh Akashi Shiina. Orang yang sejak awal memang pantas menyandang gelar itu, orang yang kemampuannya sudah diakui oleh semua orang.

"Tolong mengertilah.. Ini semua bukan kemauan Atchan untuk menjadi center!" jelas Kuroko pada Hanamiya dan Midorima.

Keduanya memandang Kuroko dengan mata yang bengkak karena terus menerus menangis.

"Dia benar, ini adalah keputusan alis bercabang itu. Kalian tidak bisa menyalahkannya terus menerus!" sahut Akashi.

"Apakah _AkaShi_ tidak keberatan dengan keputusan itu?" tanya Midorima, Akashi menghela nafas.

"Mana mungkin aku setuju!" jawab Akashi. Kuroko langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada ketua berambut merah mereka itu.

"Tentu saja aku keberatan, karena aku selalu menang maka aku selalu benar.." kata Akashi.

Tangannya terkepal, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi aku sudah dikalahkan oleh Tetsura pada waktu itu.." lanjut Akashi

"Oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa menjadi yang paling benar seperti biasanya.." gumam gadis dengan iris heterokrom itu.

"Akashi-san..." Kuroko meremas dadanya pelan, rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyergapi dadanya. Seolah ia dapat mengerti kesedihan yang dirasakan Akashi.

"Tapi aku tidak akan kalah disini! Aku akan menantang Atsuko! Kita akan lihat siapa center yang sebenarnya!" Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Kembali menampilkan wajah penuh percaya diri yang selalu menghiasi paras cantiknya itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada Akashi yang baru saja mendeklarasikan perang pada Murasakibara. Sementara yang ditantang sibuk menyeka air matanya.

"Akashi-san, apa maksudmu..?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi tersenyum lebar,

"Ayo lakukan pertunjukan solo." Balas Akashi sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Pertunjukan solo?" tanya Hanamiya,

Akashi mengangguk mantap, "Ya, pertunjukan yang akan membuktikan siapa center yang sesungguhnya."

Member lainnya saling memandang satu sama lain. Pertunjukan solo untuk Akashi dan Murasakibara? Apakah Kagami akan menyetujui hal ini?

"Tidak! Hal seperti itu tak bisa dilakukan." Kagami menatap wajah ketiga _putri_nya yang berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya itu dengan seksama.

"Harus! Hal itu harus dilakukan! Aku tidak.."

"Tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang menentangku, sekalipun itu adalah orang tuaku?"

Akashi mendecih sebal mendengar Kagami mengatakan hal yang selalu ia katakan itu. Memotong kalimat seorang Akashi Seijuro itu adalah hal yang benar-benar berani.

"Kau pasti mau bilang begitu'kan? Akashi Shiina." Tanya Kagami sambil memandang tajam ke arah Akashi. Gadis itu hanya diam dan mendengus.

"Apakah kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita, Akashi Shiina?" Pria dengan alis bercabang itu kembali bertanya. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Kagami-san." Jawab Akashi. Kagami menghela nafas, ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut itu.

"Hal seperti itu tidak perlu dilakukan. Dengan otak jeniusmu, kau bahkan sudah bisa tau siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya, Shiina-san. Kau sebagai kapten sudah melihat perkembangan Atsuko secara langsung bukan?"

Akashi mengigit bibirnya pelan, kepalanya tertunduk semakin dalam. Gadis itu meremas kuat jemarinya, membuat tangannya menjadi pucat.

"Aku tau.." gumam Akashi.

Kuroko dan Murasakibara memandang ke arah Akashi penuh tanda tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Perjanjian apa yang keduanya bicarakan sebelumnya?

"Yang menjadi center tidak hanya Atsuko seorang, jadi tenanglah." Hibur Kagami.

Pria dengan alis bercabang yang hingga saat ini belum berkeluarga walaupun sudah cukup umur itu tersenyum pada ketiga _putri_nya.

"Eh?"

Kagami menghela nafas, ia melonggarkan dari yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kuroko Tetsura, Akashi Shiina, dan Murasakibara Atsuko. Aku menunjuk kalian bertiga menjadi center dari _Kiseki48_."

* * *

"Aitakatta~ Yes~"

Para member _Kiseki48_ menyelesaikan theater mereka hari itu dengan menampilkan singel ketiga mereka. Dengan Murasakibara sebagai center, didampingi oleh Kuroko dan Akashi serta member senbatsu lainnya, singel berjudul '_I Think, I Want to Meet You'_ itu berhasil terjual sebanyak 17.481 kopi pada minggu pertama.

"Otsukare!"

Para member sudah berganti pakaian, mereka siap pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka harus segera tidur karena para member _Kiseki48_ akan berlatih keras untuk setlist baru theater esok hari.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Kuroko. Murasakibara mengangguk. Ia meraih kantung berisi camilannya dan mengikuti langkah Kuroko keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

"Ou! Kuroko-samaa~ Hati-hati di jalan yaa~ Atchan juga!" Riko melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kedua gadis itu.

Kuroko mengangguk dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Aomine yang baru saja kembali dari toilet tampak sedang diceramahi oleh Momoi karena membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

Gadis berkulit _tan_ itu memutar bola matanya dengan sebal mendengar ceramah panjang lebar dari teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Kau begitu berisik, Satsuki!" gerutu Aomine. Momoi tetap saja melanjutkan siraman rohani gratisnya pada Aomine. Dengan sangat terpaksa, gadis yang akrab dipanggil _Dainyan_ itu harus sabar menunggu hingga sahabat pinknya itu kelelahan dan berhenti mengoceh.

"Dainyan, Sacchin._ Otsukare_.." ucap Kuroko sambil berlalu.

Momoi menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang sudah hampir tidak terlihat karena jarak itu.

"Bye bye! Kuroko-sama~ Atchan~" seru Momoi.

Melihat ada celah, Aomine bersiap mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur. Dan dengan kecepatan lari secepat macan kumbang gadis itu meninggalkan Momoi seorang diri.

Ketika Momoi selesai dengan acara melambaikan tangannya, ia dibuat melongo karena tidak mendapati Aomine di tempat semula ia berada.

"DAI—CHAAN!"

Kise bergerak dengan lincahnya, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan melompat-lompat kecil beberapa kali.

"Aitakatta ssu~"

Furihata dan Hanamiya yang dipaksa menjadi penonton dari pertunjukan solo Kise itu bertepuk tangan dengan malasnya. Furihata tampak memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, namun tidak dengan Hanamiya. Ia memandangi teman satu generasinya itu dengan pandangan jijik.

"_Arigatou~ Arigatou~_ Demikianlah pertunjukan solo dari Ryossu yang memesonaa~" ucap Kise dengan percaya dirinya sambil menyibakkan rambut blondenya itu.

"Memesona dengkulmu," kata Hanamiya.

"Suaramu bisa-bisa membuat kaca jendela pecah dasar kuning!"

Kise tertawa, ia berjalan mendekati Hanamiya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis capricorn itu pelan.

"Aku tau kalau kau iri padaku, Maachan." Ujar Kise sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hanamiya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Demi alisnya yang tebal, baru kali ini ia bertemu orang dengan pedemeter yang sudah meletup-letup.

"Haaah!? Siapa juga yang iri padamu! Dasar bodoh!" Hanamiya mendorong Kise kuat-kuat, membuat gadis itu termundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya.

Kise meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. "Maachan hidoi ssu!"

Hanamiya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandangi Kise dengan malasnya.

"Orang berisik sepertimu lebih baik mati saja." Kata Hanamiya.

"Orang berisik di sini bukan aku saja ssu! Mereka juga berisik kok!" protes Kise sambil menunjuk Izuki dan Takao yang sedang asyik ngerumpi kaya ibu-ibu arisan.

Yang ditunjukpun menoleh dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kita nggak berisik kok! Iya gak, Shuki-chan?" Takao menyiku-nyikut perut Izuki. Gadis dengan mata sipit itu menggeleng dan menepuk bahu Takao pelan.

"Izuki rapopo kok, dibilang berisik. Everything _Izoke_, Takapyon.."

Kise, Hanamiya, dan Furihata memandangi Izuki dengan poker face.

"Apakah kita harus tertawa sekarang ssu?" tanya Kise

"Emangnya dia ngelawak?" tanya Hanamiya sambil menoleh ke arah Furihata.

"A-aku tidak tau.." jawab Furihata. Kemudian Hanamiya menoleh ke arah Kise.

"Aku tidak tau ssu." Balas Kise sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia ngelawak atau tidak itu bukan masalah. Yang penting cepatlah pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing. SE-KA-RANG!" suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar oleh telinga gadis-gadis itu. Jangan lupakan suara khas dari gunting yang kini menancap di dinding.

Kise dan kawan-kawannya menoleh ke belakang dengan perasaan takut. Berbeda dengan Izuki dan Takao yang sudah lari terbirit-birit karena sudah melihat sang empu gunting itu terlebih dahulu.

"Shi-Shiina—san.." Bulu kuduk Kise berdiri, keringatnya bercucuran begitu juga dengan Furihata. Sedangkan Hanamiya hanya mendecih kesal dan berjalan menuju meja dimana ia meletakkan tasnya.

"_Mata Ashita!_" pamitnya dan segera menghampiri Kiyoshi yang sudah menunggu di ambang pintu. Tersisalah Kise dan Furihata yang masih mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari sang kapten.

"Jadi, apakah kalian berdua ingin bertapa dan menjaga gedung ini hingga matahari terbit esok?" tanya Akashi.

Keduanya menggeleng cepat, "Kalau begitu kenapa kalian begitu lama disini? Mau sampai kapan?"

Furihata menelan ludahnya, ia buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya dan lari terbirit-birit untuk pulang ke rumah.

"J-ja.. Shi-Shiina—san.. sa-sampai jumpa besok ssu!" pamit Kise dan segera mengikuti Furihata yang sudah melesat keluar ruang ganti.

Akashi menghela nafas sembari memijat dahinya pelan, "Dasar orang-orang aneh."

"Yang aneh itu kau, Akashi Shiina." Iris heterokrom Akashi membulat sempurna, gelombang suara yang sangat tak ingin ia dengar itu menggelitik gendang telinganya.

"Pa—Papa...?"

* * *

Suasana ruang latihan pagi itu kembali suram, lebih suram dari pada ruang ganti waktu itu, ketika Murasakibara ditunjuk menjadi center.

"Kenapa aku sendiri yang menyanyi?" tanya Murasakibara pada Alex.

Wanita dengan kacamata itu mengangkat bahunya. "Tanyakan saja pada Taiga."

"Kita menjadi penari latarnya Atchan ya?" gumam Riko,

"A-aku akan berjuang!" seru Furihata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"E—eh..? Aku menjadi penari latarnya!? Ja-Jangan bercanda, _nanodayo_!" protes Midorima.

15 Menit yang lalu...

Para member _Kiseki48 _hari ini berkumpul di ruang latihan lebih awal karena mereka harus berlatih untuk setlist yang baru.

Para Generasi kedua yang tergabung dalam Team S akan membawakan setlist _Party ga Hajimaru yo!_ dan para anggota pendiri yang kini menjadi Team K membawakan setlist _Aitakatta_.

Alex sudah membagikan daftar lagu serta susunan member yang akan membawakan unit song pada setiap member.

"Oh! Atchan membawakan hampir semua unit song." Seru Himuro.

"Atchan, kau hebat!" puji Kiyoshi.

Keduanya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung gadis bersurai ungu itu.

"Tunggu, untuk Nagisa no Cherry hanya Atchan yang menyanyi ya?" tanya Riko.

Kise buru-buru menghampiri Riko dan memperhatikan kertas yang ada di tangan Riko.

"Oh! Atchan menyanyi solo!" seru Kise.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kenapa aku sendiri yang menyanyi?" tanya Murasakibara pada Alex.

Wanita dengan kacamata itu mengangkat bahunya. "Tanyakan saja pada Taiga."

"Kita menjadi penari latarnya Atchan ya?" gumam Riko,

"A-aku akan berjuang!" seru Furihata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"E—eh..? Aku menjadi penari latarnya!? Ja-Jangan bercanda, _nanodayo_!" protes Midorima.

Murasakibara melemparkan kotak pocky yang ada di tangannya. Ia berlari meninggalkan ruang latihan, mencari-cari sosok pria dengan alis bercabang yang merupakan dalang dari semua ini.

"Aku tidak mau menyanyi solo! Aku tidak mau!" protes Murasakibara pada Kagami.

Pria itu melonggarkan dasinya, pagi-pagi begini ada saja masalah yang menghampirinya.

"Yang bisa menempati posisi itu hanya kamu. Hanya kamu yang pantas."

Murasakibara menggeleng cepat, "Akachin punya suara yang lebih bagus!"

"Tidak bisa! Yang akan membawakan lagu itu adalah kau! Murasakibara Atsuko! Center dari _Kiseki48_."

"Berlatih sendirian itu membosankan! Melelahkan! Aku tidak mau menyanyikan semuanya sendirian! Itu merepotkan!" kata Murasakibara.

"Oi! Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana heh!?"

Murasakibara buru-buru menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati teman-teman satu generasinya ditambah Kuroko berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Kalau kau menempati posisi itu kau akan jauh lebih terkenal dari kami!" kata Aomine.

"Tidak mau! Kalau begitu aku harus latihan lebih banyak dari kalian! Itu melelahkan! Aku tidak suka!" balas Murasakibara.

"Jadi, alasan Atchan menolaknya adalah karena tidak ingin porsi latihannya ditambah?" tanya Kuroko. Murasakibara mengangguk.

Para member generasi 1 ber-sweat drop ria.

"Oi, Shiina. Apakah aku boleh memukulnya?" tanya Aomine pada Akashi. Gadis bersurai merah itu menggeleng.

"Jangan sekarang, kau bisa memukulnya lain waktu."

"Aku tidak percaya center kita adalah orang bodoh." Ujar Momoi.

Kagami menghela nafas panjang, ia berdehem.

"Tak peduli apapun alasannya, kau harus membawakan lagu itu."

Tok! Tok! Tok! Kagami mengetuk mejanya 3 kali, menandakan sidang selesai dan sudah ditutup. Keputusan hakim tidak bisa diganggu gugat, apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun keadaannya, Murasakibara akan membawakan lagu Nagisa no Cherry. Bahkan jika sebuah meteor jatuh dan menimpa Theater.

Selama latihan berlangsung, Kise memandangi Murasakibara dengan tatapan iri, hal itu membuat ia tak bisa fokus pada latihan dan mendapatkan beberapa jitakan gratis dari Alex karena ia selalu melakukan kesalahan.

"Hoi! Latihan yang benar!"

"Sumimasen ssu!"

"Ryossu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiyoshi. Kise tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jarinya.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini, ssu!"

* * *

"_Cherry Cherry Boy! Cherry Cherry Girl!" _

"_Anata ga Hashiru~"_

"_Cherry Cherry Boy! Cherry Cherry Girl!"_

"_Mizushibuki~" _

* * *

Setelah Murasakibara membawakan lagu Nagisa no Cherry, kepopulerannya mulai meragkak naik. Tak lupa kepopuleran _Kiseki48_pun ikut menanjak naik. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, penjualan singel mereka, _I Think, I Want to Meet_ _You_, mencapai angka 56.000 kopi. 2 kali lebih banyak ketimbang singel _Kiseki48_ sebelumnya. Namun sayang, singel dengan label Mayor pertama mereka itu hanya bisa menduduki peringkat ke-12 pada tangga lagu Oricon.

Singel ketiga mereka ini mulai sering digunakan pada berbagai macam iklan untuk mempromosikan produk-produk yang menggunakan _Kiseki48_ sebagai bintang iklan tersebut.

Bahkan, _Kiseki48_ diminta membawakan lagu _I Think, I Want to Meet_ _You_, pada pertunjukan yang cukup bergengsi, KSK Kouhaku Uta Gassen.

"Eh? Serius? Kita akan tampil di acara itu?" tanya Momoi.

"Atchan, Atchan, tolong cubit aku." Pinta Himuro pada Murasakibara.

"Kita berhasil!" seru Aomine sambil merangkul leher Kuroko.

"Tapi kita hanya mendapat waktu tampil selama 95 detik." Kata Akashi.

"Eeh? Singkat sekali ssu." Protes Kise.

"Sekitar 1 menit 35 detik ya, _nanodayo_." Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tak melorot itu.

"AKASHIan banget kita ini," ujar Izuki sambil pasang wajah sedih yang tampak dibuat-buat, sementara Takao senyam-senyum sendiri di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau berani mempermainkan namaku, aku akan membuat lidahmu tak ada gunanya lagi, Izuki Shun." Ancam Akashi sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti gunting.

Izuki langsung menelan ludah dan membungkukkan tubuhnya,

"Sumimasen, aku hanya bercandang. Tanpa lidah, Everything can't be _Izoke_"

Begitulah, mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk tampil di acara KSK Kouhaku Uta Gassen untuk membawakan lagu _I Think, I Want to Meet_ _You_, tapi sayangnya waktu yang diberikan begitu singkat.

Oleh karena hal itu, lagu _I Think, I Want to Meet_ _You_-pun harus diaransemen ulang agar _Kiseki48_ tetap bisa tampil di acara itu walau dengan waktu yang begitu singkat namun berharga itu.

Para member berlatih keras setiap harinya, berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik. Setiap member bahkan menambah waktu latihan individu mereka agar tarian mereka semakin bagus. Tapi bagaimanapun usaha yang dilakukan Aomine, ia tetaplah penari paling buruk di _Kiseki48_.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa selain basket ya, Dainyan." Komentar Kise,

"Tch, berisik kau!" gerutu Aomine.

"Kau sendiri fashion-nya sudah ketinggalan zaman!" seru Aomine tiba-tiba.

"A-apa maksudmu ssu! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan penampilan ssu." Balas Kise.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar dan cepat berlatih!" perintah Akashi.

Aomine dan Kise saling menjulurkan lidah dan kembali melanjutkan latihan individu mereka.

* * *

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba, ya, hari ini _Kiseki48_ akan tampil pada KSK Kouhaku Uta Gassen. Semua member tampak sangat bersemangat. Bahkan karena terlalu bersemangat, Furihata sampai mengalami demam.

"Kouri, kau yakin bisa tampil?" tanya Akashi. Oya, oya, tampaknya kapten kita merasa khawatir pada rekan satu timnya itu.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa melakukannya!" balas Furihata dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Furirin, jangan memaksakan diri ya." Pesan Riko, Furihata mengangguk pelan.

Gadis kikuk itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Nafasnya tampak tak teratur, wajahnya begitu pucat. Kuroko yang kala itu tengah duduk pada sebuah kursi yang memang sudah di sediakan, tampak memperhatikan Furihata dengan seksama.

"Ano.."

"KYAAA!"

Furihata tampak terkejut, ia dikejutkan oleh suara lembut yang tiba-tiba menggelitik gendang telinganya itu.

"A-Ada apa.. Ku-Kuroko-sama?" Kuroko menghela nafas, "Tidak perlu tegang begitu."

Furihata nyengir, Kuroko menarik kursi yang tadi ia duduki dan mendekatkannya pada gadis yang tengah dilanda demam itu.

"Duduklah, Furirin-san." Kuroko mempersilahkan. Furihata menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak perlu.." balasnya ragu-ragu. Kuroko menghela nafas, "Tolong duduklah, Furirin-san."

Kuroko semakin medekatkan kursi itu pada Furihata, "Aku akan sangat kesal jika kau menolak untuk duduk di kursi ini." Kata Kuroko.

Untuk suatu alasan tertentu, Furihata dapat melihat aura hitam mengerikan yang mengelilingi gadis bertubuh mungil dengan muka datar itu.

"_Ku-Kuroko-sama mengerikan.."_ batin Furihata.

Dengan begitu terpaksa, mungkin tidak begitu terpaksa karena Furihata memang sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya, gadis itupun menuruti Kuroko dan duduk di kursi itu.

"_A-arigatou_, Kuroko-sama." Kuroko mengangguk, ia berdehem, kemudian memaling wajahnya.

Ano.. "Furirin-san, panggil aku dengan nama depan saja, Kuroko-sama itu agak sedikit..."

Kuroko kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Furihata, tapi ternyata, gadis itu sudah tertidur di sana.

"_Ti-tidak sopan.."_ batin Kuroko. Gadis aquamarine itu menghela nafas, ia melepaskan blazer yang ia kenakan dan menyelimuti tubuh Furihata dengan jaket itu.

Beda Kuroko dan Furihata, beda pula Kise, Momoi, dan Aomine.

Kise yang saat ini tengah sibuk merapikan rambutnya tiba-tiba berteriak dengan suara cempreng andalannya. Membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan hangat dari Aomine.

"Berisik kau!"

Yang dijitak hanya dapat meringis kesakitan sambil terus mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Momoi.

Kise menunjuk cermin dengan wajah serius. "Aku melihat wajah seorang peri di cermin ini ssu."

Momoi dan Aomine terdiam, "Lihat ini ssu!" Kise berdiri didepan cermin dan mulai berpose.

"Lihat!? Peri itu sedang berpose dengan manisnya ssu!" seru Kise.

Momoi berjalan mendekati Kise dan ikut bercermin bersamanya.

"Waw! Perinya jadi ada dua ssu! Yang satu berambut pirang dan satunya lagi pink ssu! Begitu cantiikk!" seru Kise.

Sementara Aomine hanya memandang jijik kedua rekannya yang sedang narsis didepan cermin sambil mengatakan bahwa pantulan bayangan wajah mereka di cermin itu adalah wajah peri.

"Astaga, kenapa manusia dengan pede meter meletup-letup seperti kalian bisa ada disini huh?" tanya Aomine.

Akashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan rekan satu timnya itu dari kejauhan, Riko, Himuro, Midorima serta Kiyoshi yang juga duduk di dekat sang Kapten ikut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Murasakibara tetap asik dengan camilannya.

"Mereka bisa tetap tenang bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini ya." Kata Riko. Kiyoshi terkekeh, ia megangguk pelan.

"Atchan juga tampak tenang-tenang saja." Sahut Himuro.

Takao dan Izuki datang menghampiri dan seperti biasa, Takao langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat barang yang dibawa oleh Midorima, atau yang sering disebutnya sebagai _Lucky Item_.

"Shizutan, hahahaha, apa itu, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan barang seperti itu, ahahaha!"

Midorima mengerutkan dahinya dan sambil memandang Takao tajam.

"Urushai, _nanodayo_. Ini adalah lucky itemku hari ini, figure Date Masamune, _nanodayo_."

Izuki mengusap-usap dagunya, "Date Masamune..? Mengingatkanku pada seseorang.."

"Shizutan selalu membawa barang-barang yang aneh ya.." komentar Riko.

"Murochin, Murochin, camilanku habis.." Murasakibara menarik-narik blazer yang dikenakan Himuro.

"Nanti saja Atsuko, kita sudah harus bersiap-siap." Akashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia memerintahkan member lainnya untuk berkumpul. Kurokopun buru-buru membangunkan Furihata dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Mereka berkumpul membuat lingkaran, saling berpegangan tangan..

"Se~No!"

"Selalu bersyukur dan dipenuhi senyuman!"

"We are _Kiseki48_!"

* * *

Doumo, Readers-tachi. RallFreecss aka Cacha desu. Eto, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review pada fanfiction saya ini. Dan terimakasih juga atas segala macam koreksi, saran, kritik, semangat, serta masukan yang sudah kalian semua berikan.

Saya minta maaf atas segala kesalahan maupun kekeliruan yang terdapat pada fanfiction itu, apalagi yang kira-kira tidak sesuai dengan 48fam itu semdiri. Tapi, apakah saya pernah mengatakan bahwa cerita yang saya buat ini akan persis sama dengan kejadian sebenarnya? Tidak, saya tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Tapi, ini bukan berarti saya marah atas review-review yang menyatakan bahwa cerita saya ini tidak sesuai dengan 48fam yang asli, bukan begitu. Saya hanya ingin memperjelas, bahwa tidak semua yang tertulis disini berdasarkan cerita asli 48fam, jadi harap maklum kalau ada hal yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi tapi terjadi pada fanfiction ini. Yah, namanya juga fanfiction, khayalan. Baiklah, sekian. Oh, saya minta maaf, baru sempat update. Saya sibuk UAS soalnya T^T Saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Oh, Terimakasih banyaak~ Aishiteru yoo~ Readers-tachii~ :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :**

**Kiseki48**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**48 Family © Aki-P**

**Cover © Murawuri**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Warning :**

**AU!Idol, GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Gender Bending Everywhere, ****Full OOC****, etc :v**

**A/N :  
Gender Bending bertaburan nih, Bahasanya ga baku alias ngawur, alurnya ga jelas begitupula jalan cerita /loh/ AU nih, menyangkut idol pula. Ga suka? jangan baca, makasih :3**

* * *

"_Aitakatta! Yes~"_

* * *

Sejak tampilnya _Kiseki48_ pada KSK Kouhaku Uta Gassen, bagaikan sebuah roket, kepopuleran mereka melesat dengan cepatnya.

Dari yang awalnya hanya dikenal oleh sedikit orang, menjadi dikenal banyak orang. Tawaran untuk menjadi bintang iklan mulai berdatangan, begitu pula penjualan singel mereka yang perlahan meningkat.

Seperti di dalam dongeng, dalam sekejap, _Kiseki48_ menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Tapi tentu saja, sesuatu yang disukai banyak orang akan tidak disukai oleh banyak orang.

Ya, anti-fans mulai bermunculan satu demi satu. Melakukan berbagai macam hal untuk menghancurkan mental para member dan membuat Idol Group yang baru saja naik daun itu.

Sebut saja Momoi yang di jauhi teman-teman sekelasnya, bukan, teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Untunglah Aomine selalu berada di sampingnya. Jika tidak, Momoi pasti sudah mengundurkan diri dari _Kiseki48_.

Tapi, mau bagaimanapun, mental gadis itu tetap terguncang. Ia yang selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak orang tiba-tiba dijauhi. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya begitu sedih dan terpuruk.

Tak jarang Momoi kembali melempar barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya seperti yang ia lakukan dulu. Member lainnyapun berusaha semampu mereka untuk menghibur gadis bersurai smoke pink itu.

Hal yang sama juga dialami Murasakibara yang menjadi center dari _Kiseki48_. Tak jarang ia mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari teman-teman di kelasnya. Tapi yang namanya Murasakibara Atsuko tentu saja tidak akan memikirkan hal itu. Selama ada camilan, ia akan tetap hidup tenang seperti biasanya.

Furihatapun menjadi korban kejahilan para anti-fans yang sepertinya kurang kerjaan ini. Setiap pagi loker sepatunya pasti dipenuhi oleh sampah-sampah yang entah datang darimana. Untunglah Riko yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengan gadis kikuk ini dengan senang hati membantunya membersihkan sampah-sampah itu setiap harinya.

Untungnya sampai saat ini belum ada tindakan anti-fans yang sampai mencelakakan para member. Mungkin ini juga berkat para fans yang senantiasa melindungi _Kiseki48_ dengan sepenuh hati mereka. Kekuatan cinta dari para fans selalu menyertai gadis-gadis itu.

"Yosshhaaa! Ayo semangat ssu!" seru Kise ketik latihan hari itu akan dimulai. Seperti biasa, di pirang nan berisik itu selalu menjadi mood booster bagi rekan-rekannya serta para staff yang ada.

Hari itu member _senbatsu_ _Kiseki48_ akan berlatih untuk singel ke-6 mereka, _My Sunshine._ Senbatsu? Oh, itu adalah sistem baru yang diperkenalkan oleh Kagami mengingat jumlah member _Kiseki48_ semakin hari semakin banyak saja. Jangan lupa _Kiseki48_ sudah memiliki 3 generasi sampai sekarang ini.

Mereka adalah para member yang dipilih oleh para staff untuk tampil pada singel terbaru dari _Kiseki48_. Kagami memang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang mengagutkan dan seenaknya. Tak heran jika beberapa member _Kiseki48_ yang tidak pernah terpilih menjadi senbatsu menjadi sebal dengan total produser dengan alis bercabang itu.

"Itu berarti kalian memang belum pantas untuk ikut tampil pada singel baru." Begitulah kata Kagami setiap ia mendapatkan protes dari _putri-putri_nya itu.

Yah, tentu saja. Mereka yang terpilih menjadi senbatsu tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Hanya mereka dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata ataupun yang dengan kepopuleran diatas rata-rata yang akan terpilih menjadi senbatsu.

Walaupun pada akhirnya, semua hanya tergantung pada keberutungan masing-masing. Mungkin mulai sekarang, semua member _Kiseki48_ akan membawa lucky item setiap harinya seperti yang Midorima Shizuku lakukan. Pasti lucu ya, jika hal seperti itu terjadi.

* * *

"_Sang Matahariku~"_

* * *

Gadis-gadis itu tampak telah menyelesaikan latihan mereka hari itu. Selanjutnya mereka akan mendapat istirahat sejenak dan akhirnya bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pertunjukan rutin yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap harinya di _Kiseki48 _Theater.

Midorima tampak mengipasi dirinya dengan uchiwa berwarna merah muda yang diketahui sebagai lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Satsuki, cepat berikan airnya! Aku sangat kehausan!" pinta Aomine sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri itu.

Izuki memperhatikan Aomine dengan seksama, kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya dan mencolek pundak Takao.

"Aomine yang sangat kehausan apa coba?" tanyanya, Takao menenglengkan kepalanya. Kemudian menunjuk Aomine yang sedang meneguk air mineral yang baru saja ia dapat dari Momoi itu.

"Bukan, Aomine yang sangat kehausan itu Aominum."

Takao memperhatikan wajah Izuki dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil mendengarnya, tidak mungkin akan lebih tepat jika dibilang kalau ia sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Oi! Beraninya kalian berdua mempermainkan namaku!" protes Aomine. Tak lupa sebuah botol kosong melayang ke arah Takao dan Izuki. Untunglah keduanya dilahirkan dengan refleksitas yang tidak main-main. Jadi mereka bisa menghindar dengan mudahnya.

"Uaa, macan kumbang ngamuk!" seru Takao dan Izuki sambil pasang tampang sok imut.

"Oh, kalian berdua berisik, dasar bodoh!" gerutu Hanamiya. Izuki dan Takao secara kompak menoleh dan menjulurkan lidah mereka pada gadis kelahiran 12 Januari itu.

Sekali lagi, sebuah botol tampak mengudara dengan Takao dan Izuki sebagai tempat mendarat. Dan sekali lagi, keduanya dapat dengan mudah menghindar.

Tapi bukan Hanamiya namanya jika hanya menyiapkan satu jebakan. Ketika perhatian Izuki dan Takao teralihkan, iapun meluncurkan serangan kedua yaitu botol kosong milik Kise dan Kiyoshi.

Tepat sasaran! Kedua botol itu langsung mengenai kepala Izuki dan Takao, membuat kedua gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Yah, walaupun rasanya tak mungkin sesakit itu.

"Ittai yo! Maachan!" rintih Takao.

Hanamiya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, tak lupa ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Maa, maa, jangan bertengkar lagi. Ayo baikan saja, yaa?" nasehat Kiyoshi.

"Kiyuu _damare_!" Hanamiya melirik wajah Kiyoshi dengan ekor matanya. Keringat dingin Kiyoshi bercucuran, mendapat tatapan horor dari Hanamiya seperti ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Di tengah-tengah keributan yang terjadi di dalam ruang latihan itu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncullah Kagami dan Alex.

Alex tampak membawa sebuah majalah di tangannya, wajah mereka terlihat sedikit aneh. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Semua member mulai merapat, duduk saling berdekatan, mengira-ngira tentang apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Kagami dan Alex.

"Midorima Shizuku-san." Midorima mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tampak sedikit terkejut karena namanya tiba-tiba di panggil.

Kemudian Kagami mengambil alih majalah yang tadi berada di tangan Alex dan memberikannya pada Midorima. Gadis berkacamata itu menerimanya dan memperhatikan cover majalah itu dengan seksama.

Ada apa?

"Ne, ne, kau tau sesuatu, Atchan?" bisik Himuro pada Murasakibara. Yang di tanya hanya diam dan menggeleng, ia tetap sibuk dengan maiubo kesukannya.

Wajah Midorima yang biasanya terlihat begitu tenang dan tanpa ekspresi tiba-tiba berubah. Wajah gadis Tsundere itu tiba-tiba menjadi pucat, iris emeraldnya membulat sempurna, keringat tampak membasahi pelipisnya.

"Ti-tidak, _nanodayo_. Ini tidak benar! A-aku tidak pernah melakukan h-hal seperti itu, _nanodayo_!" Midorima melempar majalah itu, tangannya buru-buru meraih manekineko yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini.

Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada gadis bersurai hijau itu, untuk pertama kalinya Midorima begitu panik. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Akashi meraih majalah yang dilempar oleh Midorima itu, ia memperhatikan cover majalah itu dengan seksama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Midorima sebelumnya.

Tak ada yang aneh pada wajah Akashi saat itu, biasa-biasa saja. Hingga tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah gadis itu berubah. Ia tampak shock.

"Apa maksudnya ini..?"

Semua member langsung mengelilingi Akashi, mereka benar-benar penasaran dengan majalah itu. Apa yang tertulis di sana? Kenapa Akashi dan Midorima tampak begitu terkejut?

"Member _Kiseki48_, Midorima Shizuku, dikabarkan memiliki pacar...?!" Kise membacakan judul artikel yang menjadi berita utama pada majalah itu.

"Eeeehhhh!?"

Semua member memandang ke arah Midorima dengan pandangan tak percaya. Seorang Midorima Shizuku, Oha-Asa freak, memiliki pacar!? Yang benar saja, berita macam apa ini!?

Pada foto yang menjadi cover majalah itu tampak Midorima sedang bergandengan tangan seorang seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Pemuda itu mengenakan jas putih, tampak seperti seorang dokter.

"Memiliki pacar itu melanggar Golden Rules'kan?" tanya Riko.

"Shi-Shizutan melanggar peraturan anti cinta?!" Takao tampak shock.

"Fuyukai desu.." gumam Izuki.

"Oi, oi, Midorima, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Aomine.

"Shizutan-san, kau tidak benar-benar melanggar peraturan, bukan?" Kurokopun ikut buka suara.

Air mata Midorima jatuh, ia menggeleng cepat.

"A-aku bahkan belum pernah di tembak oleh pria, _nanodayo_." Kata Midorima sambil memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

Kagami menghela nafas, "Tapi, seperti yang kalian bisa lihat. Yang ada di foto itu sudah pasti adalah anda, Midorima Shizuku-san."

Alex mengangguk mantap, "Jadi, bagaiman akau akan menjelaskan masalah ini..?"

Midorima menunduk, ia bingung, ia harus bagaimana? Ia tidak pernah berpacaran, ditembak saja belum pernah, mana mungkin dia berpacaran! Ah, ini benar-benar sebuah masalah, masalah besar!

Midorima memutar otaknya, bagaimanapun ia harus memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Ia tak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Kagami.

"Shi-Shizutan tidak akan dihukum'kan? Dia tidak akan dikeluarkan, bukan?" tanya Furihata. Ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Ia gemetar, kelihatannya ia begitu khawatir.

Akashi menepuk bahu Furihata, "Bukan kau yang bermasalah di sini, jadi tenanglah."

Furihata menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tenanglah, Kagami-san tidak setega itu, walaupun namanya Kagami Tega." Ceplos Takao.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam pekat sebahu itupun mendapatkan _deathglare_ mematikan dari pria dengan alis bercabang itu.

"Jangan main-main dengan namaku, Takao Kazumi-san!"

Takao langsung mingkem dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Izuki.

"Kalau Midochin benar memiliki pacar ..._nom..._ apa yang akan terjadi padanya?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Furihata, dia tidak akan dikeluarkan bukan?" tanya Himuro.

"Ehh, Midorima kawaisou.." sahut Momoi.

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia mendekati Midorima dan menepuk-nepuk gadis itu pelan. Melihat tindakan Kuroko, gadis dengan surai pirang yang biasanya berisik, Kise Ryoko, ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kedua gadis itu berusaha menenangkan Midorima yang saat ini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Shizutan! Jangan bersedih ssu! Kita semua tau kalau kau tidak memiliki pacar kok ssu!"

Kuroko mengangguk, tanda ia setuju dengan kalimat Kise barusan.

"Jadi, Midorima Shizuku. Kalau kau memang tidak memiliki pacar, jadi yang ada di foto itu siapa? Kenapa bisa ada orang yang terlihat seperti dirimu di majalah itu? Bergandengan dengan seorang pria pula." Tanya Kagami bertubi-tubi.

Midorima semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, mana mungkin ia bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria yang diduga pacarnya itu!? Ia bahkan tidak pernah bergandengan tangan dengan pria selain kakaknya. Tunggu, kakak!?

"I-itu bukan pacarku, _nanodayo_! Itu kakakku! Midorima Ryohei, _nanodayo_!"

"EEEEHHHHHH?"

"Oh, benar juga. Shizutan memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki." Kata Momoi.

Takao memperhatikan cover majalah itu dengan seksama.

"Oh, benar! Ini kakaknya Shizutan. Lihat-lihat, orang aneh mana yang selalu membalut semua jarinya dengan perban!" seru Takao sambil menunjuk ke bagian tangan pria itu yang memang tampak dibalut dengan perban.

"Ja-jangan sebut kakakku aneh, _nanodayo_!" protes Midorima.

"Hoo, Shizutan sangat menyayangi kakaknya yaa." Kata Kiyoshi.

"_Brocon_ kah?" sahut Hanamiya.

"Uaa, ternyata Shizutan menyimpan perasaan mendalam pada sang Kakak ssu!" seru Kise.

"U-urushai! I-ini bukan seperti aku peduli padanya! A-aku hanya tidak suka jika dia di ejek, _nanodayo_!"

Semua member memandangi Midorima dengan tatapan jahil, _"Dasar Tsundere."_

"Itu bukan masalah, yang penting sekarang ini sudah jelas. Itu kakak laki-lakinya Shizuku dan bukan pacarnya. Dengan begini masalah selesai. Benar begitu Kagami-san?" Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memperhatikan wajah Kagami dengan seksama.

Pria itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Semua member bersorak, mereka langsung menghambur pelukan kepada Midorima. Mereka bersyukur karena teman mereka yang _tsundere_ ini terbukti tidak bersalah.

Ingatkan mereka untuk menuntut reporter dan perusahaan penerbit majalah itu karena sudah sembarangan menulis berita yang tak sedap tentang member _Kiseki48_. Oh, jangan lupa untuk mengajarkan produser mereka ini untuk tidak terlalu percaya pada apa yang tertulis pada majalah gosip.

"Apakah aku boleh pergi untuk membeli camilan lagi? Persediaanku sudah habis," Murasakibara memandangi kantong plastik putih berisi sampah sisa bungkusan camilannya yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti setelah Taiga menyampaikan informasi penting lainnya." Sahut Alex.

Murasakibara cemberut, Himuropun menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu untuk menyemangatinya.

Kagami berdehem, "Baiklah, sebelumnya tentu saja aku minta maaf karena lebih percaya pada majalah gosip murahan seperti ini ketimbang _putri-putri_'ku ini." Ujar Kagami.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin kalian lebih berhati-hati, karena sebagai idol group yang sedang naik daun, selalu ada saja yang ingin menjatuhkan kita dengan menyebarkan gosip-gosip tak sedap."

Semua member mengangguk kompak. Itu benar, mulai sekarang mereka harus lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Kagami kembali berdehem, kembali membuka suara,

"Seperti yang Alex katakan, aku punya informasi penting lainnya dan informasi ini menyangkut singel ke 5 kalian, _My Sunshine_."

"_Kira-kira ada apa ya..?"_ batin Kuroko.

Suara desas-desis dari mulut para member yang penasaran mulai terdengar,

"Kalian cobalah untuk diam dan berikan Kagami-san kesempatan untuk bicara!" Suara Akashi membuat ruangan itu kembali tenang. Di saat-saat seperti ini peran Akashi memang sangat dibutuhkan, memang tidak salah ia dipilih menjadi kapten dari _Kiseki48_.

Kagami, untuk sekian kalinya kembali berdehem. Alis bercabang yang menjadi _charm_ pointnya terangkat sedikit. Mulutnya terbuka lebar,

"Penjualan kali ini, akan sedikit berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kita akan menambahkan sedikit bumbu pada singel kelima _Kiseki48_ ini."

"Sesuatu yang berbeda?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, setiap orang yang membeli singel terbaru kalian ini akan berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengan anggota favorit mereka selama 10 detik." Jelas Kagami.

"10 detik? Singkat sekali ssu!" komentar Kise.

"Eehhh? Apakah ini akan berlangsung seperti handshake event yang lalu..?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ha-Handshake event kaah..." Furihata tampak gemetar, sepertinya ia kembali teringat acara jabat tangan beberapa waktu lalu yang tidak berjalan begitu lancar baginya.

"Don't mind! Furirin! Aku yakin kali ini tidak akan seburuk yang lalu kok." Riko berusaha menyemangati rekannya itu.

"Kagami-san, apakah kau berniat meningkatkan jumlah penjualan dengan cara ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Ya, tentu saja." Kagami mengangguk pelan,

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Himuro.

"Satu CD punya satu tiket, dengan satu tiket para penggemar hanya bisa bertemu dengan para member selama 10 detik." Ujar Akashi.

"Dengan begitu, para penggemar akan membeli banyak CD agar bisa bertemu dengan idolanya dalam waktu yang cukup panjang, _nanodayo_." Sambung Midorima.

Semua member ber-oh ria, "Apakah cara seperti ini akan berhasil?" tanya Kuroko pada Murasakibara yang masih cemberut.

"Mau berhasil atau tidak aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bisa cepat beli camilan lagi!" sahut Murasakibara sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian cepatlah bersiap-siap karena pertunjukan kalian hari ini akan segera dimulai!" perintah Kagami.

Semua member bergerak cepat, sepeninggalan Kagami dari ruang latihan itu, gadis-gadis remaja itu segera beranjak menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian dengan seifuku mereka.

Karena malam ini Team K yang mengadakan pertunjukan, maka para anggota Team S dan generasi ketiga diizinkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun ternayata, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap berada di Theater untuk menonton pertunjukan para _senpai_.

"Tampilkan yang terbaik ssu!" seru Kise ketika beberapa member Team K akan memasuki panggung untuk membawakan lagu pertama dari setlist mereka itu.

Overture yang mengalun hampir memasuki bagian akhir, para member yang akan membawakan lagu _Nageki no Figure_ itu tampak berdo'a dalam hati dan menghela nafas beberapa kali, berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"_KI-SE-KI! Forty Eight!" _

* * *

Dengan di luncurkannya singel kelima _Kiseki48_, _My Sunshine_. Kepopuleran idol group dengan jumlah member super banyak itu melejit cepat, beredar dimana-mana, benar-benar dikenal oleh banyak orang.

Berbagai macam tawaran menghampiri _Kiseki48_, mulai dari tawaran untuk menjadi bintang iklan, model majalah, juga menjadi pemain drama. Bahkan kini mereka punya acara variety show sendiri yang tayang setiap hari Sab'tu dan Minggu malam dengan judul "_**Kiseki48 Sanjou**_"

Acara itu sangat cocok bagi para _jones_, yang tak pergi berkencan bersama sang kekasih di malam minggu. Dari pada melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dan merugikan baik bagi diri sendiri ataupun masyarakat, lebih baik duduk manis di depan televisi sambil menikmati acara yang dipandu oleh puluhan gadis imut nan manis.

Yang namanya idol, pasti tak lepas dari peluncuran singel baru yang bertubi-tubi. Apalagi ketika sedang naik daun, tentu saja berbagai macam singel dengan judul dan melody yang menarik akan mereka lahirkan.

Tentu saja, _Kiseki48_ juga turut ambil bagian dalam peluncuran singel itu. Sebut saja _Yuuhi wo Miteriruka?_, yang hanya dibawakan 10 orang senbatsu terpilih.

"Shuki-chan, don't mind! Aku yakin kau akan dapat kesempatan lain di singel berikutnya!" ujar Takao sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Izuki pelan.

"Un, _arigatou_, Takapyon." Izuki tersenyum kecil, terlihat jelas kalau senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman yang seperti biasanya.

Tampaknya, tak terpilih sebagai senbatsu pada singel keenam mereka ini membuat mental Izuki cukup terpukul mengingat ia selalu ikut pada singel-singel sebelumnya.

"Mou, ini melelahkan.. Izuchin, ayo kita tukaran tempat saja.." pinta Murasakibara.

Alex yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana langsung memberikan Murasakibara pukulan hangatnya.

"Jangan bicara tentang hal yang tak masuk akal! Kau itu center Atsuko!"

"Eeh? Tapi ini melelahkan.. aku harus tampil di berbagai acara, juga melakukan direct selling. Setiap peluncuran singel aku pasti selalu ikut, aku masu istirahat." Keluh Murasakibara

"Atchan! Apakah kau tau ada banyak orang yang iri akan posisimu ssu! Tapi kau malah tak menyukai posisimu sebagai Center bersama Shiinacchi dan Kuroko-sama ssu!" seru Kise tiba-tiba.

"_Shiinacchi?"_

Murasakibara melirik Kise dengan ekor matanya, "Kisechin berisik."

"Apa kau bilang ssu?!" Kise mengepal tangannya, ia benar-benar sebal dengan sikap Murasakibara yang seperti itu.

"Anoo.."

Semua member di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Kuroko yang tiba-tiba, bukan, Kuroko sejak tadi di sana, mereka saja yang tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis bersurai Aquamarine itu.

"Ku-Kuroko-sama, sejak kapan ada di sana ssu?" tanya Kise sambil mengelus-elus dadanya pelan.

"Aku sudah di sini sejak tadi," jawabnya, "Kalian berdua, tolong jangan bertengkar. Bertengkar itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun."

Kise terdiam, begitu juga dengan member lainnya, tak ada yang bersuara.

"Yang dikatakan Tetsura benar, berhentilah bertengkar dan ayo segera mulai latihan." Titah Akashi.

Member lainnya langsung bubar dan segera memulai latihan, begitu pula dengan Kise dan Murasakibara yang masih tampak berselisih.

"Sudahlah, Atchan. Jangan dipikirkan." Kata Himuro sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Murasakibara pelan.

Kagami sangat yakin jika singel keenam _Kiseki48_, _Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka?_, ini adalah lagu terbaik yang ia ciptakan dan akan laris terjual serta menduduki 3 besar Tangga Singel Mingguan Oricon.

Tapi nyatanya, singel yang bertajuk tentang mentari senja itu hanya bisa menduduki posisi ke-10 pada Tangga Singel Mingguan Oricon, angka penjualan CDnyapun tak begitu tinggi.

Namun Kagami tak menyerah sampai disitu, ia terus menciptakan lagu-lagu hebat untuk para _putri_nya.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, _Kiseki48_ sudah meluncurkan 10 singel sampai saat ini. Dan semua singel itu dibawakan oleh para senbatsu yang dipilih langsung oleh para staff Theater _Kiseki48_ dan tentu saja oleh Kagami Taiga sendiri.

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, hingga pada peluncuran singel ke-11, berbagai macam keluhan datang dari para penggemar. Dan keluhan yang paling banyak muncul adalah, um, mungkin ini bukan keluhan melainkan keinginan terdalam para fans.

"_Kami juga ingin menentukan member mana yang akan menjadi senabtsu!_"

"_Libatkan kami pada proses pemilihan senbatsu!_"

Kagami memang produser yang baik hati dan pengertian, walaupun kadang sering ber-tsundere ria seperti Midorima Shizuku. Beberapa bulan sejak peluncuran singel ke-11, _10nen Zakura,_ harapan para penggemarpun terjawab.

Dengan kemurahan hati Kagami Taiga, iapun mengadakan pemilihan umum alias pemilu atau yang nama kerennya adalah Senbatsu Election untuk mewujudkan harapan para penggemar.

Bagaimana? Kagami sudah mirip dengan jin yang muncul dari lampu ajaib belum?

"Senbatsu Election kah?" gumam Momoi.

"A-aku pasti tidak terpilih..." Furihata tampaknya sudah langsung patah semangat.

"Yosha! Aku akan mengalahkan Atchan ssu!" seru Kise dengan semangat membara-bara.

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi gaduh seketika, maklumlah anak gadis, tak pernah luput dari yang namanya ngerumpi kalau sudah mendengar berita yang cukup heboh, calon ibu-ibu arisan yang baik.

Ternyata selain berlatih untuk menjadi idol yang baik dan benar, _Kiseki48_ juga tempat pelatihan menjadi ibu-ibu komplek yang hobinya ngegosip. Seperti yang diharapkan dari idol group buah karya Kagami Taiga aka KagamiP.

"Jadi penggemar yang menentukan ya..." Himuro mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Ini akan menarik." Kata Kuroko.

"Takachin! Takachin! Kalau kau tidak mau puddingnya cepat berikan padaku!" pinta Murasakibara dengan tangan terbuka lebar menunggu pudding kepunyaan Takao itu.

"Dasar _Maruk_sakibara, kau sudah makan 4 tau! Punyaku tak akan aku berikan!" Takao langsung menjauhkan puddingnya dari gadis dengan tinggi tak tanggung-tanggung itu.

Murasakibarapun langsung cemberut dan langsung meringsut menuju Himuro, berharap temannya yang satu itu akan memberikannya pudding.

"Kalau fans yang memilih, Shizutan punya peluang besar dong!" seru Riko tiba-tiba.

"Haah? Kenapa dia? _Pettan_ begitu kok." Ledek Aomine dan langsung dihadiahi _deathglare _dari Trio _Pettan_, Kuroko, Akashi, dan Midorima.

"Oh, karena skandal itu popularitas Shizutan jadi melonjak naik bukan?" Kiyoshi buka suara, membuat member lainnya ber-oh ria karena akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Riko barusan.

"Tolong jangan sebut itu sebagai skandal, _nanodayo_. Itu hanyalah fitnah, _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatany yang tak melorot itu.

"Ada benarnya, tapi menurutku Akashi punya peluang yang lebih besar, mengingat ayahnya pemilik dari ." sanggah Hanamiya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada.

Para member langsung menyetujui hal itu dengan bergumam, "Iya juga ya." Sambil memandangi Akashi yang tengah asyik baca buku di atas sofa.

Merasa diperhatikan dan terusik, Akashipun menutup buku bacaannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada para member yang tengah menatapnya intes.

"Apa?" tanya Akashi dengan suara yang terdengar _sedikit_ mengintimidasi.

"Yaah, Shiina-san berpeluang besar untuk menang karena perusahaan Ayahmu bisa saja membeli semua CD yang ada dan memberikan semua suara itu untukmu." Balas Riko.

Akashi menyengritkan dahinya, "Kenapa kalian berpikiran seperti itu?"

Riko dan yang lainnya tampak kebingungan, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ayahku tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu karena ia tidak setuju dengan keputusanku untuk mengikuti audisi _Kiseki48_ waktu itu." Jelas Akashi.

Suasana menjadi sunyi, sangat sunyi hingga hanya suara jangkriklah yang terdengar.

"Ayahku bersikeras membawaku pulang ketika aku dinyatakan lolos audisi, tapi aku tidak mau pulang. Jadi aku membuat perjanjian dengan Kagami-san, sebagai gantinya ia akan melakukan sesuatu tentang Ayahku, sehingga aku bisa terus berada disini." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

"_Jadi ini yang waktu itu mereka bicarakan.."_ batin Kuroko.

"Shiinacchi-san sangat mencintai _Kiseki48_ ya?" tanya Kise. Akashi diam, kemudian gadis bersurai merah itu kembali membuka buku bacaannya. Alhasil, Kisepun mendapatkan sekarung kacang secara gratis.

"Kisean banget deh, Ryossu-chan!" ledek Izuki dan Takao berbarengan.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan namaku ssu! Dan jangan ledek aku!" protes Kise dengan suara cemprengnya yang membuat gendang telinga nyaris pecah.

"Mou, Ryossu-chan! Jangan berisik dong!" keluh Momoi sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

Aomine langsung menyumpal mulut Kise dengan tisu yang ia dapat entah darimana,

"Berisik! Diamlah dasar bodoh!" hardik Aomine.

Gadis dengan bulu mata super lentik dan body aduhai itu langsung melepehkan tisu yang dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam mulutnya itu dan mulai kembali berkicau mencaci Aomina yang langsung menutup telinganya dengan earphone.

Ketika Kise asyik berkicau, Alex tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan mengejutkan para member dengan teriakannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian di sini huh!? Pulanglah dan cepat tidur! Besok kalian akan ada acara Direct Selling!"

Semua member langsung merapikan barang-barang mereka dan bergegas pulang.

"_Otsukaresama deshita!_"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di Foyer Theater _Kiseki48_, para fans sudah berkumpul, membuat beberapa barisan yang sangat panjang bagaikan seekor naga. Akashi naik ke atas panggung kecil yang memang disiapkan di sana bersama Kise dan Aomine.

"Etto, _Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_~" sapa Akashi ramah sambil tersenyum tipis. Kepribadian Akashi yang satu ini tak pernah gagal membuat Kise dan Aomine berdecak kagum serta merasa ketakutan disaat yang sama. Bagaimana bisa Akashi yang beringas menjelma menjadi malaikat pujaan sejuta fans dalam sekejap seperti ini?!

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan penjualan CD untuk singel keduabelas dari..." Akashi menoleh ke arah Kise dan Aomine.

"_Kiseki48_!" sambung keduanya secara kompak. Para fans bertepuk tangan, mereka mulai mengelu-elukan nama _Oshimen_[1] mereka masing-masing.

"Untuk singel keduabelas ini, kalian akan mendapatkan banyak bonus!" kata Akashi.

"Selain mendapatkan tiket untuk event handshake," Aomine menggantungkan kalimatnya,

"Kalian juga akan mendapatkan tiket suara untuk memberikan suara kepada Oshimen kalian pada event Senbatsu Election ssu!" lanjut Kise.

Para penggemar mulai gaduh, mereka tampak bersemangat mendengar berita gembira itu.

"Kalian diberikan kesempatan untuk menyumbangkan suara kalian pada para member agar terpilih menjadi senbatsu pada singel berikutnya!" jelas Akashi.

"Jadi belilah CD yang banyak ya!" pinta Aomine.

"Dan berikanlah suara kalian untuk kami!"

* * *

[1] Member Favorit

* * *

Fuih, akhirnya chapter 8 selesai jugaah~ Eiya, ini hanya perasaan saya atau makin kesini alurnya semakin ngebut? Kalau memang benar, saya minta maaf ya~ Dan untuk chapter berikutnya saya harap readers-tachi bersedia untuk memasang sabuk pengaman, karena kemungkinan alurnya akan semakin ngebut xD

Well, kalau ada kesalahan ataupun hal-hal yang kurang berkenan dihati readers-tachi saya minta maaf ya! Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas review serta dukungannya selama ini! Tentu saja, saya akan dengan senang hati menerima kritik serta saran dari readers-tachi sekalian~ Saya tunggu looh~ *w*)9

Jangan lupa, readers-tachi juga sumbangkan suara untuk Oshimen masing-masing agar bisa menang pada Senbatsu Election ini! Wwwwwww

Saya tunggu yaa~

Akhir kata, Terimakasih banyaak~ Aishiteruu~ :*


End file.
